


With A Little Help From My Friends

by paulinadeanz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Cztery lata różnicy, M/M, Older Louis, Top Louis, age gap, ale poznają się jak Harry jest dzieckiem, będzie seks
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulinadeanz/pseuds/paulinadeanz
Summary: Harry miał 13 lat, jak poznał przyjaciela swojej starszej siostry, Louisa. Tomlinson jednak przez parę lat traktuje go jak dziecko, nie zauważając, że młodszy jest w nim zauroczony.Wszystko zmienia się w czasie balu Walentynkowego, gdzie Louis zostaje partnerem Harry'ego, żeby pomóc odegrać mu się na byłym.Albo:Harry dobrze pamiętał moment, w którym poznał Louisa Tomlinsona, zakolegował się z nim, a potem zaprzyjaźnił. Nie wiedział jednak, kiedy dokładnie się w nim zakochał.Ostrzeżenia:No cóż, Harry ma 13 lat jak się poznają, Louis 17, ale dochodzi do czegoś więcej, gdy Harry jest legalny (dziękuję wtt za zniszczenie moich planów o underage). W każdym razie, jest seks!





	

Harry dobrze pamiętał moment, w którym poznał Louisa Tomlinsona.

Miał wtedy zaledwie trzynaście lat, a jego cztery lata starsza siostra zaczęła chodzić do liceum. Gemma od zawsze była pewna siebie i charyzmatyczna, dlatego nic dziwnego, że już w pierwszym tygodniu przyprowadziła nowych znajomych. Teraz jednak jak przez mgłę pamięta te dziewczyny, którymi tak zachwycał się jego najlepszy przyjaciel Niall. Miał wrażenie, że nigdy im się nawet uważnie nie przyjrzał i nie potrafił zrozumieć, co w nich takiego interesującego. Gemma zawsze powtarzała mu, że jak dorośnie to też będzie postrzegał inaczej dziewczyny, a na razie może je uważać wciąż za obrzydliwe, bo chłopcy tak mają. Tylko że Harry nigdy nie był na takim etapie, jak reszta jego kolegów; podczas, gdy oni na początku podstawówki nie chcieli się zadawać z koleżankami, a posadzenie ich w ławce z dziewczyną było największą karą, on je lubił. Nie miał nic do nich i od zawsze chciał się z nimi bawić, ale nawet gdy zaczął dorastać, nie czuł nic więcej. Myślał, że to mu przejdzie, jak będzie starszy, pozna jakąś cudowną kobietę, zauroczy się w niej i nareszcie zobaczy to, co widział Niall w koleżankach jego siostry.

Jednak zorientował się, że może tak wcale się nie stanie, gdy Gemma przyprowadziła do domu swojego kolegę. Harry od zawsze był lubiany przez znajomych siostry, bo uważali go za słodkiego i grzecznego, a nastolatka nigdy nie wstydziła się brata, więc zawsze go im przedstawiała. Tak było i tym razem, gdy zawołała go z dołu, żeby wyszedł ze swojego pokoju. Pamiętał dokładnie, jak z niechęcią schodził po schodach, bo właśnie czytał ciekawy komiks i naprawdę się wciągnął. Miał nadzieję, że Gemma nie chce od niego nic ważnego i nie będzie musiał poświęcić jej zbyt dużo czasu. Kochał siostrę, ale czasami naprawdę traktowała go jak dziecko i potrafiła przez pół godziny tłumaczyć, dlaczego nie może zostać sam w domu, gdy mama wychodzi do pracy.

Jednak szybko zrozumiał, o co chodziło. W jego salonie był najpiękniejszego człowieka, jakiego widział. Był od niego sporo wyższy, miał cudowne włosy o kolorze karmelu, ułożone były w roztrzepaną grzywkę, która jednak nie wyglądała niesfornie, a na starannie ułożoną. Był szczupły, przystojny, z niesamowicie widocznymi kościami policzkowymi. Dla trzynastoletniego chłopaka starszy kolega jej siostry wydawał się niesamowicie męski i jakby dorosły. Uśmiechał się do niego przyjaźnie, ukazując rząd białych zębów. Nawet jego usta były śliczne; dość wąskie, ale o ładnym kolorze. Miał na sobie dość obcisłe spodnie i czarną koszulkę. Jednak Harry'emu rzuciły się w oczy najbardziej niebieskie oczy na świecie. Miał ochotę w nich utonąć, jeżeli ostatnią rzeczą przed śmiercią byłby ten błękit.

– Louis, to jest właśnie mój młodszy braciszek, Harry – powiedziała Gemma, wskazując na chłopaka, który zastygł na ostatnim stopniu, patrząc się na starszego z lubością.

– Cześć Harry – przywitał się Louis. – Miło mi cię poznać.

– Hej – odparł, również się do niego uśmiechając. – Jesteś chłopakiem Gemmy?

Dwójka spojrzała się na siebie i wybuchli śmiechem. Harry poczuł się zawstydzony, co nie umknęło uwadze jego siostry, która szybko pokręciła głową.

– To tylko mój kolega, Harry – wyjaśniła szybko.

– Chłopcy i dziewczyny mogą się przyjaźnić i nie być razem – dodał Louis.

– Wiem, sam mam wiele przyjaciółek – prychnął Harry nieco oburzony, bo miał wrażenie, że ta dwójka traktuje go jak dziecko.

– Ale mama może myśleć inaczej – zaczęła Gemma, która zapewne wiedziała, że ich mama mogłaby być zła, że przyprowadza kolegów do domu pod jej nieobecność.

– Nic jej nie powiem – przerwał jej Harry, wiedząc co dziewczyna ma na myśli.

– Dziękuję – powiedziała zadowolona, całując go w czoło, po czym zwróciła się do Louisa. – Idziemy na górę?

– Jasne – zgodził się, a gdy przechodził obok Harry'ego poczochrał go po włosach w przyjaznym geście. – Jesteś spoko, H.

Młodszy speszył się lekko, ponieważ Louis nie dość, że uznał go za spoko to jeszcze skrócił jego imię. Może to było związane z tym, że lubił, gdy starsi koledzy Gemmy pałali do niego sympatia, ale teraz to było coś więcej, bo to nie był zwykły znajomy. Harry był nim w pewnym sensie już zafascynowany, gdy tylko go zobaczył, a fakt że ten go polubił niesamowicie mu schlebiał.

Gdy wrócił do pokoju, przestał już czytać komiks, ale myślał o tym, co mógłby odpowiedzieć Louisowi. Żałował trochę, że aż tak się speszył, bo przecież lepiej by było, gdyby powiedział coś zabawnego, żeby starszy polubił go jeszcze bardziej. W końcu jednak znudziły mu się te przemyślenia, więc odrobił lekcje w akompaniamencie śmiechów i rozmów, które dochodziły zza ściany. Czuł się trochę zazdrosny, ale uznał, że to dlatego, że on sam nie mógł się dzisiaj spotkać ze swoim przyjacielem. Na pewno nie chodziło o to, że to on chciał rozmawiać i żartować z Louisem.

Przynamniej jeszcze nie teraz był to powód jego zazdrości.

Był już wieczór, kiedy drzwi jego pokoju się otworzyły. Odwrócił się od biurka, patrząc w ich stronę i ujrzał Louisa. Gdyby był to ktokolwiek inny, Harry na pewno upomniałaby go, że najpierw należy zapukać. Jednak gdy tylko ujrzał ten śliczny uśmiech i to, jak nonszalancko oparł się o ścianę, nie mógł się złościć. 

– Nie powiem nic mamie – zapewnił go Harry, będąc pewnym, że właśnie po to przyszedł. Koledzy Gemmy najczęściej mieli potrzebę zapewnienia sobie sympatii jej młodszego brata, żeby przypadkiem nic się nie wydało. Młodszy domyślał się, że Gemma całuje się z niektórymi z chłopaków i miał podejrzenia, że szatyn był jednym z nich. 

– Przyszedłem się pożegnać – odezwał się Louis, a on kiwnął głową. Nie był pewien, jak zareagować, bo nastolatek był po prostu miły, a ludzie w tym wieku taktują chłopców jak on z pewnym dystansem. – Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się spotkamy.

– Ja też – zgodził się, uśmiechając się do niego. – Jesteś spoko, L.

Louis zaśmiał się na głos, jednak nie wydawało się to złośliwe. Pokręcił głową, patrząc na niego z pewną pobłażliwością, ale też sympatią. 

– Jesteś niemożliwy, Harold.

Ω

Harry świetnie pamiętał moment, w którym zakolegował się z Louisem Tomlinsonem.

Obaj byli już nieco starsi i właściwie widzieli się parę razu w tygodniu. Wszystko jednak działo się przelotem, bo starszy jedynie witał się i żegnał ze Stylesem. Nigdy nie mieli okazji wymienić ze sobą więcej niż kilka zdań, ale Harry uznał go za jednego z najmilszych ludzi na świecie. Uwielbiał, gdy Louis pytał się o jego samopoczucie, szkołę czy mierzwił jego włosy z przyjacielskim geście. Czasami wręcz nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy szatyn ich odwiedzi i zawsze starał się być w domu, żeby móc się z nim przywitać i poczuć ten cudowny zapach jego perfum oraz spojrzeć w przepiękne niebieskie oczy. Nie mówił oczywiście Gemmie, jaką sympatię czuł do chłopaka, bo bał się, że ta go wyśmieje. Przecież Louis był od niego starszy i pewnie traktował jak dziecko. Jednak dziewczyna domyśliła się, że jej brat musiał szczególnie polubić Tomlinsona, bo stanowczo zbyt często pytał się, kiedy znowu się z nim spotka. 

– Może po prostu dam ci jego numer i się umówicie? – zażartowała przy kolacji, gdy Harry starał się jakoś dyskretnie zaproponować, żeby zaprosiła do nich Louisa w weekend, kiedy on również będzie w domu.

– Och, przestań Gem – wtrąciła się Anne, ich mama. – To dobrze, że akurat Louis jest dla niego takim autorytetem, to naprawdę dobry chłopak. Na pewno lepszy od tego całego Matta.

– Matt to mój były, a Louis to tylko przyjaciel – powiadomiła podirytowana Gemma. 

– Niestety – westchnęła kobieta. – Ile ja bym dała, żeby mieć takiego zięcia. Taki miły i uczynny...

Mama uważała, że Harry po prostu potrzebował jakiegoś męskiego wzorca, bo wychowywał się bez ojca i akurat tak przypadło, że Louis stał się jego autorytetem. Nie szukała w tym głębszej filozofii uznała jedynie, że to dobrze, że akurat Gemma zaprzyjaźniła się z Tomlinsonem w tym trudnym wieku dla chłopaka, bo może to on będzie z nim przeprowadzał męskie rozmowy i pomagał mu w okresie dorastania. 

Młodszy jednak nie był, co do tego pewny, bo mimo że szatyn wydawał mu się naprawdę cudowny, ale nie czuł potrzeby robienia z niego jego taty. Tak naprawdę mama radziła sobie świetnie we wszelkich rozmowach, bo nigdy się jej nie wstydził i zawsze mieli dobry kontakt. Niezależnie czy chodziło o takie sprawy, jak pierwsze golenie się czy bardziej wstydliwe jak na przykład jego polucje. Nie chciał nawet myśleć, że mógłby rozmawiać o takich rzeczach z Louisem, bo przecież wygłupiłby się przed nim. 

Harry'ego nieco przerażał fakt, że dzielą ich cztery lata, bo to na ten czas wydawało się być niewyobrażalnie dużo. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że u dorosłych to się zaciera, ale teraz Harry chodził do ósmej klasy, nigdy nie był w związku i całował się raz w życiu, jak miał jedenaście lat i do końca nie pamięta tego momentu. Kojarzył jedynie, że namówił go do tego Niall, ale ta dziewczyna, pomimo że była śliczna, wcale mu się nie podobała i musiał po prostu przeżyć tę chwilę, żeby mieć ją za sobą. Jednak wbrew temu, wciąż jest dzieckiem, a Louis jest już prawie dorosły; chodzi na imprezy czy randki, być może ma dziewczynę albo był w kilku związkach i niewykluczone, że nawet uprawia seks. Harry nie miał pojęcia, ile ma się lat, kiedy zaczyna się to robić, bo mama prosiła go o niespieszenie się. Nie musiała właściwie go w pouczać, bo Harry na myśl, że miałby włożyć swojego penisa w waginę czuł przerażenie. Jednak Louis był cztery lata starszy i dla niego to pewnie przyjemność, a nie coś przeznaczonego dla dorosłych. 

Chłopaka dziwiło trochę to, że naprawdę polubił tak przyjaciela Gemmy. Najczęściej dobry kontakt miał tylko z jej koleżankami, które uważały go za słodkiego i zawsze chciały bawić się jego włosami, rozmawiając z nim o głupotach. I mimo że Louis nie zachowywał się jak one, wciąż był niesamowicie miły dla młodszego. Harry początkowo miał wrażenie, że on i jego siostra powinni być razem, jednak szybko złapał się na tym, że wcale by tego nie chciał. Nie umiał wyjaśnić dlaczego, ale jednocześnie nie chciał, żeby Gemma i Louis byli parą. Wydawali się świetnymi przyjaciółmi, ale według Harry'ego do siebie nie pasowali. Dlatego bardzo ucieszył się, gdy poznał prawdziwego chłopaka jego siostry, a Louis wciąż nie odszedł z jego życia.

Tomlinson był niesamowitym człowiekiem i młodszy czuł się cudownie, kiedy mógł po prostu na niego patrzeć i doceniać kim jest. Uwielbiał obserwować nastolatka, gdy ten wydawał się nie zwracać uwagi na Harry'ego. Czasami brunet siedział przy stole kuchennym, odrabiając zadania, podczas gdy Gemma była z Louisem w salonie. Mógł dokładnie podziewać profil jego twarzy, to jak długie były jego rzęsy czy jak wyraźne miał kości policzkowe. Łapał się na tym, że zamiast skupiać się na zadaniu wyobrażał sobie, jak to by było poczuć miękkość włosów starszego czy czuć gładkość skóry, gdyby złapał go za dłoń. Szybko jednak odganiał od siebie te myśli, bo to wydawało mu się dziwne. Nie wiedział, dlaczego czuje się tak przy starszym od siebie chłopaku. Zastanawiał się, czy aby nie powinien myśleć w ten sposób o swoich koleżankach z klasy, które powoli zaczynały dorastać i robić się coraz bardziej kobiece. Harry zauważał, że chłopcy zaczynają już całkiem inaczej o nich myśleć czy mówić, część z nich chodziła już na randki, a inni zawzięcie rozmawiali kształtach dorastających dziewczyn. Styles jednak nie rozumiał, czemu Niall zachwyca się biustem, który tak naprawdę jest tylko tkanką tłuszczową skumulowaną w jednym miejscy. Jeszcze bardziej nie rozumiał, że coś takiego może kogoś podniecać, bo nie widział w tym nic specjalnego. Dlatego właśnie zawsze czuł się dziwnie i nieswojo, gdy słyszał tego typu rozmowy w szatni po lekcjach wychowania fizycznego i zastanawiał się, jak poczułby się te dziewczyny, gdyby dowiedziały się, że chłopcy mówią o nich tak sprośne i nieuprzejme rzeczy. Tłumaczył sobie, że wychowywał się z dwoma kobietami, dlatego ma do nich taki szacunek i nie traktuje ich rzeczowo. 

Aż w końcu pewnego razu Harry zrozumiał, dlaczego dziewczyny kompletnie na niego nie działają. Wszystko zaczęło się od momentu, kiedy Gemma zabrała jego i Nialla na mecz piłki nożnej, w której miała grać drużyna z jej szkoły. Styles oczywiście by się na to nie zgodził, gdyby nie namowy przyjaciela i fakt, że jednym z zawodników był Louis. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale chciał zobaczyć go w grze, był po prostu ciekaw, jak to wygląda. Gemma również nie należała do fanek piłki nożnej, ale poszła na stadion, żeby pokibicować swojemu obecnemu chłopakowi. Zabrała też ze sobą parę koleżanek, która przyznały się Harry'emu, że chodzą na mecze tylko po to, żeby popatrzeć na atrakcyjnych chłopaków. Poradziły mu, że on będzie mógł się zająć cheerleaderkami, które, jak wszyscy pozostali zgodnie uznali, są najładniejszymi dziewczynami w szkole. 

I właśnie w czasie tego meczu Harry zauważył, że kompletnie nie interesują go te śliczne dziewczyny w niesamowicie skąpych strojach. Obiektywnie rzecz biorąc były ładne, ale zdecydowanie przyjemniej było mu popatrzeć na zawodników. Odnajdywał podziwianie płaskich torsów, szerokich ramion i silnych za bardziej atrakcyjne od tych kobiecych, bardziej zaokrąglonych miejsc. Jednocześnie praktycznie powstrzymywał się od przygryzania wargi, gdy przyglądał się tym, jak pośladki niektórych zawodników mocno odznaczają się przez spodenki i to po prostu było seksowne. Czerpał swego rodzaju przyjemność z oglądania ich ciał i prawie chciał piszczeć, tak jak pozostałe dziewczyny, gdy któryś z zawodników zdejmował koszulkę czy oblewał się wodą. Siedział w pierwszym rzędzie, więc miał doskonały widok na wszystkich, co jedynie pogarszało całą sytuację. Było mu dziwnie z tym, że w pewnym sensie podobają mu się chłopcy. Wpierw próbował tłumaczyć to sobie tym, że są po prostu od niego starsi i bardziej dojrzali, a on chciałby w przyszłości wyglądać jak oni. Przecież nigdy nie czuje się przy swoich rówieśnikach, a jedynie przy bardziej dorosłych mężczyznach. Jednak przestał już wmawiać sobie cokolwiek, gdy dokładnie widział, jak jeden z zawodników robi przysiad, żeby się rozciągnąć, dokładnie ukazując Harry'emu swoje pośladki i młodszy uznał to za najseksowniejszą rzecz, jaką widział w życiu. Cóż, powodem mógł być też fakt, że zawodnik z numerem dziewiętnaście to Louis, który po tym odwrócił się w stronę trybun, żeby mu pomachać. Dobrze, prawdopodobnie pomachać Gemmie, ale Harry i tak się zarumienił i nie mógł się poruszyć. 

– Hej, widzę że naprawdę się wciągnąłeś w grę! – uznała siostra, gdy wychodzili już ze stadionu. Młodszy spojrzał na nią zakłopotany, nie wiedzą co ma na myśli. – Nie spuszczałeś zawodników z oka! 

Kiwnął tylko głową, nie chcąc się przyznawać, że zafascynowanie piłką nożną nie było powodem, dla którego nie mógł oderwać wzroku z boiska. 

To nie tak, że rodzina Harry'ego nie była tolerancyjna. Właściwie nikt za bardzo nie przejmował się orientacją innych, jego mama kiedyś tłumaczyła mu, że niektórzy ludzie zakochują się w osobach innej płci, kolejni w tej samej, a są nawet tacy, dla których płeć nie ma znaczenia. Chłopak wtedy przyjął to jednak całkiem normalnie, bo nie wydawało mu się, że ma problemu ze swoją seksualnością. Był wtedy jeszcze chłopcem i zapytał się jedynie mamy, dlaczego dwie panie w telewizji się pocałowały. Był raczej przyzwyczajony, że dziewczyny całowały się z chłopakami, ale nie czuł się źle z tym, że ktoś ma inne preferencje. Jednak gdy zauważył, że może kego bardziej ciągnie go do płci męskiej nie chciał nic oświadczać najbliższym, bo najpierw musiał to ułożyć sobie w głowie. 

Pierwszą osobą, z którą o tym porozmawiał był Niall. Byli wtedy u Harry'ego w domu, nie robiąc nic szczególnego, kiedy to Styles podjął wątek. 

– Czy to dziwne, że nie podobają mi się dziewczyny? – spytał brunet niepewnie. Niall spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. 

– Nie wiem – uznał, ze wzruszeniem ramion. – A dlaczego pytasz?

– Zastanawiam się, teoretycznie, czy mógłbym być gejem – powiadomił go nerwowo, przygryzając wargę. Przyjaciel milczał, patrząc się na niego uważnie, więc Harry kontynuował. – Chodzi mi o to, że całowałem się raz w życiu i nawet mi się to nie podobało. A od tego czasu jeszcze żadna dziewczyna mi się nie podobała, więc chyba mógłbym być gejem. Znaczy, tak myślę. Nie wiem. Co jeśli jestem gejem?

– Na początku się uspokój – powiedział łagodnie Niall, chwytając jego ramiona. – To, że nie podobają ci się dziewczyny to nic, wydaję mi się, że raczej powinieneś sobie zadąć pytanie, czy... no wiesz. Podobają ci się chłopcy?

– A co jeśli tak? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. 

– To bardzo możliwie, że jesteś gejem – oznajmił Horan, a fakt, że potraktował to jak coś zwyczajnego trochę dodał mu odwagi. – Podoba ci się ktoś szczególny czy tak po prostu chcesz się upewnić?

– Chyba ta ogólnie – stwierdził niepewnie. – Jak byliśmy na meczu to zauważyłem, że bardziej interesują mnie zawodnicy niż sama gra czy cheerleaderki, ale oni po prostu byli gorący. 

– Harry, to dwudziestu dwóch spoconych kolesi, co w tym jest gorącego? – powątpiewał Niall. 

– No cóż, ja nie wiem, co ty widzisz takiego w piersiach – odgryzł się Harry, a przyjaciel ze śmiechem pokręcił głową. 

– Mogłem się w sumie domyślić, jak jako jedyny nie jarałeś się dekoltem Jessicy – powiedział Horan. – W każdym razie, jeżeli się chciałeś upewnić, co o tym sądzę, to mnie to nie przeszkadza. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi nieważne czy lubisz chłopców czy dziewczyny. 

– Dziękuję – stwierdził z uśmiechem Harry, przytulając swojego przyjaciela. – I nie musisz się martwić, że się w tobie zakocham. Zdecydowanie wolę starszych.

– Dobrze wiem, że uważasz mnie za seksownego, Styles, nie oszukuj samego siebie – zażartował Niall. 

Akceptacja tak bliskiej dla niego osoby trochę mu pomogła, ale wciąż nie był gotów na powiedzenie tego siostrze czy mamie. Uznał, że i tak najpierw dowie się Gemma, ale musiał jakoś zaplanować, jak to zrobić. Początkowo myślał, że najlepiej, gdy znajdzie sobie chłopaka i dopiero się ujawni, ale doszedł do wniosku, że nie zna żadnego geja. Jak w ogóle poznaje się homoseksualnych mężczyzn? Słyszał wprawdzie o klubach dla gejów, ale on przecież nie był i pewnie by go tam nie wpuścili. Równocześnie trudno było mu rozpoznać, czy któryś z jego kolegów też lubi chłopców, skoro tyle lat zajęło mu zorientowanie się, że to on jest gejem. Przez chwilę pożałował, że nie jest tak łatwo jak dla osób hetero, które mogą się poznać dosłownie wszędzie. 

Niall jednak doradził mu, żeby się nie spieszył w szukaniu kogoś, bo w końcu ma zaledwie czternaście lat i naprawdę nie warto w tym wieku bawić się z związki. Trochę dziwnie zabrzmiało to z ust jego rówieśnika, ale za bardzo uwielbiał chłopaka, żeby mu nie wierzyć. Horan był dla niego autorytetem, jeśli chodzi o związki, bo całował się z aż trzema dziewczynami i podobno nawet dotknął piersi. W ich wieku było to czymś niegrzecznym i zapewne wiele osób mu zazdrościło. 

Postanowił, że porozmawia z siostrą w najbliższy weekend, kiedy Anne miała nocną zmianę w pracy. Miał nadzieję, że Gemma powie mu, jak ma ujawnić się przed mamą i czy w ogóle powinien to robić zważywszy na to, że jest taki młody. Harry jednak pewnym sensie przestał wierzyć, że nagle zaczną mu się podobać dziewczyny, bo miał na to parę lat i to nie tak, że nie dorósł do takich rzeczy, po prostu szukał wśród złej płci. 

Tata Nialla odwiózł go w piątek wieczorem do domu. Harry nawet gdy jego mama pracowała był grzeczny i wracał o dwudziestej drugiej, tak jak wspólnie ustalili. Wprawdzie chłopak wiedział, że jego siostra by go nie wydała, gdyby został trochę dłużej u przyjaciela, bo miała pewność, że jest bezpieczny, ale chłopak tym razem szczególnie chciał wrócić do domu. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że zastanie tam Louisa, który będzie siedział z Gemmą na kanapie, oglądając jakiś film. Liczył, że otrzyma swoje czochranie włosów, miłe słowa i słodkie dobranoc, bo właściwie to powinien już iść spać. 

Zapukał do drzwi i otworzyła mu Gemma. Dała mu całusa w policzek na przywitanie i spytała radośnie:

– Hej, jak się bawiłeś?

– Dobrze – powiedział wymijająco, zbliżając się do siostry, żeby ją powąchać. – Czy to coś piłaś?

– Harry, jestem pełnoletnia – powiedziała nieco złośliwie. – A poza tym, to tylko jedno piwo, oglądam ze znajomymi film. 

Serce Harry'ego poskoczyło, bo był pewien, że zastanie w swoim domu Louisa. Uznał, że to niezdrowe tak ekscytować się przyjacielem swojej siostry, tym bardziej, że ostatnimi czasy zauważył, że taktuje chłopaka trochę inaczej. Bardziej zależy mu na zdaniu Tomlinsona i to przyspieszone bicie serca nie może być dziełem przypadku.

Gdy wszedł do salonu zobaczył, że jest w nim dużo więcej osób niż się spodziewał. Nie było ich znowu mnóstwo, wszystkich znał już z widzenia, ale poczuł mały smutek, bo liczył, że zastanie tam tylko Louisa. Jednak wszyscy, gdy go zobaczyli ucieszyli się i przywitali z nim radośnie. 

– Urosły ci włosy – zaświergotała jedna z dziewczyn, wystawiając dłoń, żeby dotknąć przydługich loków. Harry z chęcią powiedziałby jej, że wcale nie chce, żeby go tak dotykała, bo czochranie jest przeznaczone dla Louisa, ale w tej samej chwili złapał wzrok Tomlinsona, który uśmiechnął się do niego przyjaźnie. 

– Cześć młody – powiedział do niego Louis. – Co tak późno w domu?

– Harry idzie właśnie spać – powiadomiła wszystkich Gemma, przytulając brata od tyłu do piersi. – Jesteś już pewnie śpiący, prawda?

– Nie – wymamrotał nieco obrażony Harry, bo siostra nie dość, że zepsuła mu jego rozmowę z Tomlinsonem, to jeszcze ośmieszyła przed wszystkimi. – Nie jestem dzieckiem.

– Harry ma rację. Jest piątek, daj mu trochę luzu – odezwał się szatyn, przesuwając się trochę na kanapie, żeby pojawiło się jeszcze jedno wolne miejsce. – Siadaj z nami. 

Młodszy spojrzał pytająco na Gemmę, która tylko przewróciła oczami, więc usiadł koło Louisa. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że ten był lekko podpity, a w dłoni trzymał butelkę piwa. Czuł się nieco niezręcznie, bo po raz kolejny doszedł do wniosku, że jest między nimi ogromna przepaść wiekowa. Mimo że cztery lata nie wydają się aż tak dużą różnicą, to fakt, że Louis mógł legalnie pić alkohol, podczas gdy Harry nawet nie był nigdy na żadnej imprezie mówił sam za siebie. Starał się jednak zachowywać normalnie i nie pokazywać po sobie, że się denerwuje. W końcu jeszcze nigdy chyba nie byli przy sobie aż tak blisko, że ich uda stykały się ze sobą, a ręka Louisa była luźno oparta na zagłówku za nimi. 

Film leciał w tle podczas gdy znajomi Gemmy o czymś rozmawiali. Harry nie do końca wiedział o co chodziło, bo bardziej skupiał się na tym, jak piękny był Tomlinson. Jego oczy wydawały się bardziej zamglone niż zawsze, a usta czerwone od ciągłego oblizywania ich. Do tego czuł tak wyraźnie jego zapach, że to wydawało się przytłaczające. Miał ogromną ochotę się do niego przytulić i w ten sposób przeleżeć nawet całą noc, ale oczywiście nie zdecydował się na taki krok. Byli jednak w pokój pełnym ludzi, a oni przecież nie są aż tak blisko, żeby wtulać się w siebie jak Gemma ze swoim chłopakiem czy jeszcze jedna para. 

Harry nie wie dokładnie kiedy zasnął, ale w końcu był wciąż chłopcem i nie potrafił wysiedzieć do tak późnej nocy. Po prostu w pewnym momencie bezwiednie opadł na ramię Louisa. Nie był pewien, czy to mu się śniło, czy może chłopak naprawdę bawił się jego włosami. Na pewno jednak wciąż czuł jego zapach, niewyobrażalnie męski i cudowny. Miał wrażenie, że jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie było mu tak dobrze. Wydawało mu się, że właśnie w taki sposób powinien zawsze już spać, z ciepłem Louisa przy sobie i jego dłońmi, gładzącymi jego głowę. 

Wybudził się jedynie trochę, gdy poczuł, że zaczyna się przemieszczać. Otworzył nieco oczy i zobaczył, że Tomlinson niesie go na rękach po schodach. Nagle poczuł niewyobrażalny wstyd i chciał zejść, ponieważ nie jest małym dzieckiem. Czuł się okropnie z tym, że zasnął jak jakiś mały chłopczyk w salonie i teraz mężczyzna musi go zanosić do łóżka. Louis jednak zauważył, że Harry się obudził i uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie, co sprawiło, że chłopakowi nagle odechciało się opuszczać jego ramiona. Zamknął z powrotem oczy, nieco mocniej wtulając się w jego klatkę i czując żal, gdy został bardzo delikatnie odłożony na łóżko. Jęknął coś niezrozumiałego, ale został ucieszony.

– Miłych snów, H – wyszeptał Louis, troskliwie przykrywając go kocem i całując w czoło. 

Harry miał wrażenie, że płonie, jednak powstrzymał się przed jakimkolwiek ruchem dopóki nie usłyszał dźwięku zamykania drzwi. Dopiero wtedy otworzył oczy, starając się zrozumieć, że to działo się naprawdę. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak bardzo wygłupił się przed wszystkimi, a co najgorsze przed Louisem. Przecież teraz nastolatek będzie miał go za jeszcze większe dziecko. Nie miał jednak siły rozpaczać nad swoim marnym życiem, bo był zbyt śpiący. Przebrał się jedynie szybko w piżamę i znowu położył do łóżka, praktycznie od razu zasypiając. 

Z niewiadomych przyczyn obudził się jakiś czas później. Wsłuchiwał się przez chwile uważnie, czy nie ma żadnych dźwięków na dole zanim zdecydował się na wyjście z pokoju. Chciał napić się wody, ale chyba umarłby ze wstydu, gdyby ktoś ze znajomych jego siostry zobaczył go w jego piżamie z Batmana. 

Zszedł spokojnie po schodach, gdy nagle zorientował się, że w salonie jednak ktoś jest. Bardzo cicho pokonał jeszcze parę stopni, żeby uważnie zobaczyć, kto dokładnie leży na jego kanapie. Praktycznie dostał zawału, gdy zobaczył, że to Louis, ale jeszcze bardziej przeraził się faktem, że pod Tomlinsonem leżał ktoś jeszcze. Nie miał stuprocentowej pewności, kim była ta osoba, ale wydawało mu się, że to Zayn, który przez cały wieczór siedział koło szatyna. Przez chwilę ze wstrzymanym oddechem ich obserwował, bo ta dwójka się całowała. Harry wpierw pomyślał, że może jest zmęczony i umysł płata mu figle, ale dźwięki, jakie z siebie wydawali były jednoznaczne. Miał wrażenie, że ta dwójka sapie sobie w usta i mlaska na przemian, bo to wcale nie przypominało zwykłego pocałunku. Jednak dość szybko zauważył, że Zayn ma swoją dłoń w spodniach Tomlinsona i tego było za dużo. Harry'ego trochę przerażał fakt, że jego Louis robi takie rzeczy z jakimś innym chłopakiem, jednak musiał też przyznać, że to było gorące. W końcu obaj byli bardzo przystojny i to, że widział ich teraz w takiej sytuacji działało na jego wyobraźnie i trochę też na penisa. Był jednak zły na swoje ciało, że go zdradza, bo umysł podpowiadał mu, że nie powinien ich podglądać. Dodatkowo czuł się też trochę zazdrosny, bo dlaczego Zayn, a nie on? Szybko jednak zorientował się, że on nie był nawet legalny, a tamten był pełnoletnim atrakcyjnym mężczyzną i nic dziwnego, że Louis go wybrał. Harry jednak nie mógł już dłużej na to patrzeć, bo dźwięki wydawały się głośniejsze, a jemu chciało się płakać. Stał jednak w miejscu, dopóki nie zobaczył, że szatyn opada na ciało drugiego mężczyzny, dusząc ciężko, podczas gdy tamten mówił coś niezrozumiałego. 

Nie przejmując się już dłużej tym, że ktoś mógłby go usłyszeć wbiegł po schodach prosto do swojego pokoju. Nie miał pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić, bo w końcu to nie tak, że Louis był jego. Przecież on nawet wcześniej nie myślał, że mógłby mu się podobać, ale teraz było mu przykro. Próbował jednak logicznie sobie wytłumaczyć, że nawet gdyby Tomlinson czuł do niego coś więcej to byłoby nielegalne. Był tylko czternastolatkiem, który przyłapał swoje nieosiągalne zauroczenie na całowaniu kogoś innego i się obraził. To niepoważne. 

Nagle jednak usłyszał pukanie do swoich drzwi i serce podeszło mu do gardła. Był pewien, że któryś z nastolatków przyszedł go okrzyczeć za podglądanie, więc Harry realnie zaczął się zastanawiać, jakie mogą być skutki skoczenia z okna. Nie zdążył jednak nic zrobić, bo bez zaproszenia do środka wszedł Louis. Nie wyglądał na złego, a raczej na zawstydzonego, jednak nie mniej niż Harry. 

– Co ty tutaj robisz? – wyjąkał Styles. 

– Przepraszam cię – wyrzucił z siebie na wejściu, podchodząc bliżej łóżka. – Rany, Harry, jest mi tak wstyd, naprawdę bardzo cię przepraszam. 

– To ja cię przepraszam – uznał Harry, czując wstyd, że został nakryty. – Nie powinienem był patrzeć... 

– Jak dużo widziałeś? – spytał niepewnie Louis, siadając na skraju łóżka. Młodszy odsunął się nieco, żeby zrobić mu więcej miejsca. 

– Wystarczająco, żeby się domyślić, co robiliście – odparł i wydawało mu się, że jego rumieńce na policzkach były już maksymalnie widoczne. – Więc ty i Zayn jesteście razem?

– Nie, nie jesteśmy – zaprzeczył, a Harry poczuł małą ulgę. – Cholera, twoja siostra mnie zabije. 

– Dlaczego miałaby to robić? – zdziwił się brunet, marszcząc brwi. 

– Ponieważ nie powinieneś się w ten sposób dowiedzieć, że jestem gejem – westchnął Louis, przecierając twarz dłońmi.

Wyglądał na załamanego, podczas gdy Harry był podekscytowany, ponieważ starszy właśnie mu wyznał swoją orientację. Wprawdzie dostał już pewne potwierdzenie, widząc go z Zaynem, ale wolał usłyszeć potwierdzenie tego. Był tak naprawdę pierwszym homoseksualnym mężczyzną w jego życiu i wydawało się, że powinien z nim porozmawiać o swoich wątpliwościach. W końcu mu ufał i miał wrażenie, że on jako jedyny mu pomoże. Młodszy nie miał jednak odwagi wprost zapytać się o parę rzeczy, bo bał się, że mężczyzna potraktuje go niepoważnie. 

– Jesteś gejem? – spytał głupkowato i miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Rany, czemu jego życie nie jest takie jak w filmach. Louis powinien wyznać mu miłość i powiedzieć, że od zawsze go pragnął, a Harry zostałby królową balu. Gdy o tym pomyślał, zdziwił się, że wcześniej nie odkrył swojej orientacji, ponieważ filmy, jakie ogląda mogą uchodzić za bardziej dla nastoletnich dziewczyn. 

– Przeszkadza ci to? – dopytał się podejrzliwie Louis, a Harry energiczne zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. 

– Nie, oczywiście, że nie – odparł, a Tomlinson posłał mu delikatny uśmiech. – Ja-a, sam myślę, że mógłbym być gejem.

W tym momencie uśmiech zszedł z twarzy starszego, który zmarszczył brwi i patrzył się na bruneta z ciekawością. Przez chwilę milczeli, aż Harry w końcu spuścił wzrok, bawiąc się rąbkiem swojej kołdry. 

– Jesteś pewien? – usłyszał głos Louisa, jednak nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku. – Wiem, że to głupio brzmi z moich ust, ale jesteś jeszcze bardzo młody i po prostu nie warto się wsadzać do pudełek. 

Młodszy ni wiedział dlaczego, ale zaczął płakać. Przecież Tomlinson nie powiedział do niego niczego niemiłego, jednak czuł gigantyczną gulę w gardle i chociaż przez chwilę próbował powstrzymać łzy, w końcu pozwolił im opadać na jego policzki. Chciał zostać sam i w spokoju sobie popłakać, jednak nie potrafił wyprosić Louisa ze swojego pokoju. Miał jednak nadzieję, że ten sobie pójdzie, nie zauważając jego łez. Tak jednak nie było, bo starszy położył dwa palce pod brodę Harry'ego, unosząc ją lekko. 

– Harry, spójrz na mnie – poprosił łagodnie, a brunet zrobił to z oporem. Bał się ujrzeć ten błękit, który sprawiał, że był zakłopotany i jednocześnie nie chciał, żeby Louis wziął go za małe dziecko, które szybko się rozkleja. – Nie płacz, naprawdę nie masz powodu. Powinieneś się nawet cieszyć, że jesteś gejem. Masz starszą siostrę, wiesz jaka potrafi był denerwująca jak ma okres. A pomyśl sobie, że oprócz niej miałbyś jeszcze dziewczynę, która co najmniej raz w miesiącu robi się wiedźmą. Chłopcy są mniej problemowi. 

Harry zaśmiał się cicho, bo to co mówił Louis było zabawne, ale w pewnym sensie go uspokajało. Tym bardziej, że poczuł, jak mężczyzna ociera mu łzę z policzka, patrząc się na niego z uśmiechem. 

– Ja po prostu nie jestem pewien i to jest zbyt trudne – wyjaśnił cicho Styles, starając się zatrzymać drżenie swojego głosu, ale z jakiegoś powodu zaczął szlochać. 

Miał ochotę zniknąć, ponieważ zachowywał się jak małe kapryśne dziecko. Jednocześnie nie wiedział, jak się czuć, gdy Louis przybliżył się do niego, żeby objąć go swoimi silnymi ramionami. Zatopił twarz w zagłębieniu szyi, wdychając cudowny zapach i pomyślał, że mógłby tak zostać na zawsze. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak dobrze w jego ramionach, o wiele bardziej wolał być przytulany niż przytulać. Nigdy nie rozumiał, co jest przyjemnego w takim uścisku, bo najczęściej nie wiedział jak się zachować przy dziewczynie, ale teraz przy Louisie było po prostu normalnie. Jakby to, co robili było naturalną umiejętnością, z którą obaj się urodzili. 

– Oczywiście, że to jest trudne skarbie – powiedział łagodnie Louis, głaszcząc go po głowie i zatapiając palce w lokach. – Ja miałem szesnaście lat, gdy odkryłem, że jednak wolę chłopców i naprawdę uważałem to wtedy za koniec świata. 

– Jak to odkryłeś? – spytał Harry, unosząc głowę. 

– Co ty na to, że ja opowiem ci swoją historię, a potem ty swoją, hm? – zaproponował, a młodszy kiwnął głową w zgodzie. – No więc, jak teraz patrzę, to już jako mały chłopiec mogłem się domyślić, że jestem trochę inny od moich kolegów, bo podobał mi się Tarzan. 

– Czekaj, co? – zdziwił się, a Louis przewrócił oczami. 

– Teraz już trochę mój typ mężczyzny się zmienił, ale pierwszym zauroczeniem był małpo-człowiek z długimi włosami – wzruszył ramionami. – W każdym razie, gdy zacząłem dorastać to umawiałem się z dziewczynami. Gemma mnie zabije za powiedzenie ci tego, ale z jedną z nich nawet uprawiałem seks. Jednak będąc z nią zorientowałem się, że bardziej działają na mnie mężczyźni. Rozmawiałem kiedyś z nią o różnych celebrytach i dość szybko przeszedłem z „ten jest okej" do „ten jest niesamowicie gorący", co okazało się niefortunną rzeczą do powiedzenia przy swojej dziewczynie. Ale cóż, nic nie poradzę na to, że bardziej wolę Davida Beckhama od jego żony. 

– Zgadzam się, jest gorący – uznał Harry, uśmiechając się do starszego. – A co z twoją rodziną?

– Po tym, jak przyznałem się sam przed sobą, że wolę chłopców, zacząłem trochę czytać o tym w internecie. Moja mama kiedyś pod moją nieobecność korzystała z komputera i przez przypadek odkryła, że byłem na stronie „jak ujawnić się przed rodzicami" i trochę mi to ułatwiła. Całkiem zabawne, ale nie powiedziała o swoim odkryciu, tylko od czasu do czasu kładła w różnych miejscach jakieś broszurki o orientacjach seksualnych. Oczywiście wszystkie je czytałem, aż w końcu zorientowałem się, że moja mama nie rozrzuca ich przypadkowo po domu, tylko się domyśliła. Powiedziałem jej, a ona uznała, że wciąż mnie kocha i chce, żebym był szczęśliwy.

– A nie była zła? – zastanowił się młodszy. 

– Dlaczego by miała być? – zdziwił się Louis, a Harry wzruszył ramionami. 

– Nie wiem, ja się boję, że moja będzie miała pretensję, że nigdy nie będzie miała wnuków czy coś. 

– Och, mój mały Harry – westchnął Tomlinson, cmokając. – Czy gdybyś teoretycznie był bezpłodny tez miałaby być zła, że nie będzie miała wnuków? Oczywiście, że nie, bo taki się urodziłeś. Tak samo jest z homoseksualizmem. Poza tym, jeżeli będziesz chciał, to zawsze możesz zaadoptować dzieci. 

– Myślisz, że powinienem jej już teraz powiedzieć? – spytał niepewnie brunet. 

– Anne jest wspaniałą kobietą i zawsze będzie cię kochała – zapewnił go Louis. – A lepiej zrobić to szybciej, bo im dłużej zwlekasz, tym będzie trudniej. A poza tym, nie chcesz chyba zaskoczyć mamy przyprowadzając jej nagle chłopaka do domu. 

Harry kiwnął głową, nie chcąc się przyznawać, że może miał taki plan. 

– Dziękuję ci Louis – powiedział młodszy, uśmiechając się do niego. – Chyba jej powiem. 

– Zaraz, zaraz – zatrzymał go. – Wciąż chcę wiedzieć, jak ty to odkryłeś.

– Momentem przełomowym był mecz, na którym byłem z Gemmą – wyznał Harry, czerwieniąc się jeszcze mocniej. – Można powiedzieć, że odkryłem, że podziwiając ciała zawodników mecz robi się bardziej interesujący. 

– O rany, jesteś sprośny – droczył się Louis, kręcąc ze śmiechem głową. – Mówiłeś o tym jeszcze komuś?

– Niallowi – odparł. – Ty jesteś drugi. 

– Dziękuję ci za to – powiedział szczerze Tomlinson, całując go czule w czoło. – Jestem naprawdę dumny, że nie starasz się tego wyprzeć. Pamiętaj, że jesteś cudowny i zawsze możesz ze mną o wszystkim porozmawiać, okej?

– Jesteś jedynym gejem, jakiego znam, gwarantuję ci, że będę miał jeszcze jakieś pytania – uznał pewnie Harry.

– Zrobię ci poradnik młodego geja, opisujący najlepsze lubrykanty – wypalił. – Cholera, zapomnij o tym, co powiedziałem. I nie mów Gemmie, że cię demoralizuje.

Styles kiwnął głową, starając się jednak zakodować w głowie specyficzne słowo, jakie usłyszał od starszego. Louis w tym czasie wstał z łóżka, przykrywając Harry'ego kołdrą i posłał mu najładniejszy na świecie uśmiech. Może i chłopak miał takie wrażenie, bo znajdowali się naprawdę blisko siebie, a dłoń starszego wciąż była wokół niego. Chciał mu jakoś podziękować, za to, że z nim porozmawiał i dodał mu odwagi, ale nie wiedział, jak ująć to w słowa, żeby zabrzmiało dobrze. 

Niestety, Harry w środku nocy był jeszcze bardziej dziwny i jedyne, co wyszło z jego ust to: 

– Mogę cię pocałować? – zanim zorientował się, jaki był sens jego słów, ujrzał zmarszczone brwi Louisa. Mężczyzna wyglądał na zdumionego i nieco przerażonego tym wyznaniem. – Przepraszam, ja po prostu nigdy tego nie robiłem z chłopakiem i byłem ciekawy...

Nie zdążył jednak dokończyć, bo poczuł ciepłe usta na swoim policzku. Było to niesamowicie czułe i słodkie, a Harry miał wrażenie, że zaraz spłonie, bo jego policzki zapewne były już krwistoczerwone. 

– Dobranoc, H.

Ω

Harry dokładnie pamiętał, jak zaprzyjaźnił się z Louisem Tomlinsonem. 

Od momentu ich rozmowy minęło kilkanaście miesięcy, w czasie których w życiu Harry'ego zdarzyło się naprawdę dużo rzeczy. Po pierwsze, chłopak ujawnił się przed swoją najbliższą rodziną i przyjaciółmi, którzy przyjęli to zaskakująco dobrze. Gemma nawet powiedziała, że czekała aż jej brat w końcu to zrobi, bo od pewnego czasu miała podejrzenia, że nie jest do końca hetero. Jednak był naprawdę pod wrażeniem, że nie zdarzyły mu się jakieś większe obelgi ze strony ludzi. Oczywiście, parę mniej tolerancyjnych chłopców z jego szkoły miało z tym jakiś problem, gdy dowiedzieli się z plotek, ale Harry miał stanowczo zbyt dużo ślicznych koleżanek i przyjaciółek, które go wspierały. Koledzy zaś najwyraźniej nie chcieli im się narażać, więcej szybko zrezygnowali z zaczepek. 

Dużo jednak się zmieniło, gdy poszedł do liceum. Może dlatego, że znalazł się w nowym środowisku, a może dlatego, że sam dorósł i nie zdecydowanie nie był już dzieckiem. Zapuścił trochę swoje włosy, które teraz układały się w burzę niesfornych loków, stał się dużo wyższy i, jak większość uważała, był atrakcyjny. Harry'emu trudno było to stwierdzić, bo wydawało mu się, że ma wciąż trochę dziecięcego tłuszczyku na bokach i jest trochę chłopięcy. Jednak musiał przyznać, że w liceum miał powodzenie. Najczęściej podobał się dziewczynom, które musiał dość szybko uświadamiać, dlaczego nie jest nimi zainteresowany. To zaś było plusem dla Nialla, który najczęściej pocieszał osoby, których obiektem westchnień był Harry. 

Ale chyba najważniejszym powodem, dla którego uznał, że wiele się zmieniło było to, że poznał chłopaka. Wprawdzie nie byli razem, ale David, oprócz Louisa, był jedynym gejem, jakiego znał. Do tego chodzili razem do szkoły i ich możliwość bycia razem była realna. W końcu tak naprawdę nic nie stało na przeszkodzie. Chłopak był miły, inteligentny, zabawny i niesamowicie przystojny, a Harry był nim trochę zauroczony. Początkowo w dość platoniczny sposób się spotykali, zawsze robiąc to ze znajomymi. Harry był dla Davida trochę niedostępny, ponieważ w głowie miał wciąż Louisa – swój nierealny obiekt westchnień, z którym wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie. Styles może i dorósł, ale Tomlinson zdawał się tego nie zauważać wciąż traktując go jak dziecko. I to bolało go najbardziej, ten fakt, że szatyn nigdy nie spojrzy na niego, widząc kogoś więcej niż młodszego brata swojej przyjaciółki.

– Harry, to nie może tak wyglądać, że odrzucasz super chłopaka, bo jesteś zauroczony kolesiem, który jest dorosły i do tego sam jest w związku – powiedział pewnego razu Niall, gdy Harry po raz kolejny chciał odmówić Davidowi wyjścia na randkę. Rówieśnik wprost chciał się z nim umówić, podczas gdy ona miał wrażenie, że nie powinien tego zrobić. – Louis uważa cię za dzieciaka, nie chcesz chyba do końca życia do niego wzdychać. Tym bardziej, że pewnie robisz to dlatego, bo jest pierwszym gejem, jakiego poznałeś. 

I właśnie wtedy przyjaciel nieco uświadomił Harry'emu, że jego zauroczenie Louisem jest bez sensu. Mężczyzna ma własne życie, spotyka się z ludźmi na uniwersytecie i nie przejmuje się nastolatkiem bardziej niż małoznaczące rozmowy, gdy przychodzi do jego domu. Dodatkowo ma chłopaka, ewentualnie kogoś w rodzaju chłopaka, bo Styles był pewien, że uprawiają seks. Mógł też podsłuchać rozmowę Louisa z Gemmą, gdy ten jej o tym opowiadał, ale uciekł dość szybko, czując zażenowanie i zazdrość.

Właśnie po tej rozmowie zgodził się na randkę z Davidem i po raz pierwszy razem do kina. Byli sami i nie zrobili tego jako przyjaciele, a Harry nawet czuł małe motylki w brzuchu, gdy chłopak chwycił go za dłoń. Było ciemno i nikt tego nie widział, ale to wciąż było cudowne uczucie. Nareszcie był z kimś, kto go doceniał i pragnął. Podobało mu się to, że został oprowadzony potem na autobus i otrzymał buziaka w policzek, zanim do niego wsiadł. 

Zaczął się z nim spotykać i to trochę pomogło mu zapomnieć o Louisie. To nie tak, że całkiem przestał mu się podobać, ale teraz miał swojego chłopaka. Był szczęśliwy, gdy przytulał się do Davida czy mógł go całować, bo odkąd zrobili to po raz pierwszy, nie mógł się więcej powstrzymywać. Jeszcze przez dłuższy był podekscytowany po tym, jak David złączył ich usta, kiedy byli w salonie chłopaka, oglądając jakiś film pod nieobecność jego rodziców. Podobało mu się to, jak wtedy odgarnął jego włosy i z lekką rozerwą, ale w końcu pocałował i właśnie tego Harry potrzebował. 

Brunetowi wydawało się, że to się dzieje trochę szybko, ale nie miał z tym problemów. Niall zaś uważał, że wszystko rozgrywa się w idealnym tempie i tak właśnie powinien wyglądać zdrowy związek. Po pewnym czasie jednak brunet zauważył, że te pocałunki mu nie wystarczają i naprawdę chciał jakoś zasugerować Davidowi, że jest gotowy na coś więcej. Może niekoniecznie chodziło mu o seks, ale naprawdę chciał, żeby chłopak dotknął go w bardziej erotyczny sposób. Był nastolatkiem i miał swoje potrzeby, a robienie sobie dobrze ręką, podczas gdy jest się w związku wydawało się bez sensu. 

Problem był taki, że kompletnie nie wiedział, jak się do tego zabrać, ani jak to zaproponować. Rada Nialla, który uznał, że wystarczy, że się rozbierze, wydawała się bezsensowna. Uznał, że powinien porozmawiać o tym z Louisem, skoro ten obiecał mu, że zawsze będzie mógł przyjść z jakimś problemem. Dlatego właśnie, gdy pewnego dnia zastał go w swoim salonie po powrocie do domu ze szkoły wydawała się to idealna okazja. 

– Gdzie Gemma? – spytał zdziwiony Harry, bo Tomlinson był sam. 

– Maluje się, bo zaraz wychodzimy – powiadomił go. Młodszy usiadł wygodnie na kanapie, bo wiedział, że to zajmie siostrze dość długo. – Słyszałem, że ty też masz dzisiaj imprezę, hm?

– Urodziny koleżanki – potwierdził.

– Tylko nie pij zbyt dużo – poradził przyjacielsko szatyn. 

– I kto to mówi – droczył się młodszy. 

– Przepraszam bardzo, dzisiaj będę trzeźwiuteńki, bo robię za kierowcę – bronił się. 

– Cóż, ja też nie będę pił zbyt dużo, bo mam słabą głowę – powiedział Harry. Początkowo zastawiał się, czy w ogóle powinien mówić mu prawdę, o tym, że niezbyt pije alkohol czy może udawać dorosłego, ale uznał, że to głupie. Poza tym, mężczyzna i tak traktował go jak dziecko i niezależnie od tego, ile by wypił, to by się nie zmieniło. 

– Och, pamiętam te czasy, kiedy o dwunastej w nocy musiałem cię zanosić do łóżka, bo zasypiałeś na kanapie, a teraz już chodzisz na imprezy – westchnął żartobliwe Louis, jednak w jego głosie można było wyczuć nutę nostalgii. Harry zawstydził się trochę, bo to było prawie dwa lata temu, a on był wtedy jedynie chłopcem. Tomlinson chyba też zauważył, że to kłopotliwy temat dla młodszego. – W każdy m razie, Dean też tam będzie? 

– Mój chłopak, David – poprawił go Harry. – I tak, będzie. Właściwie to chciałem o tym porozmawiać. 

– Słucham cię, H – odezwał się Louis, uśmiechając się do niego łagodnie. – O co chodzi?

– Wspominałeś, że miałeś szesnaście lat, jak odkryłeś, że lubisz chłopców – podjął wątek brunet, a Tomlinson spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem. – Ile miałeś lat, jak po raz pierwszy robiłeś to?

– To? – powtórzył starszy, a Harry był pewien, że ten się droczy. – Co takiego, H?

– Wiesz, o co mi chodzi – powtórzył nieco podirytowany.

– Skoro zastanawiasz się, czy jesteś na tyle dojrzały, to powiem ci, że nie, skoro wstydzisz się powiedzieć to słowo na głoś – uznał Louis i chłopak musiał mu przyznać rację. 

– Chodziło mi o to, ile miałeś lat, jak zacząłeś uprawiać seks – zebrał się na odwagę brunet, a na twarzy mężczyzny utworzył się dumny uśmieszek. 

– Z dziewczyną niecałe szesnaście, a z chłopakiem kilka miesięcy później – powiadomił go. – Ale zanim uprawiałem seks robiłem trochę mniej zobowiązujące rzeczy, żeby nie rzucać się na głęboką wodę. 

– Inne rzeczy to znaczy? 

– Twoja siostra mnie naprawdę zabije, za odbieranie twojej niewinności – westchnął, przecierając twarz dłońmi. – Chodzi mi o wzajemną masturbacje, obciąganie czy palcówki. 

– Nie będę niczego robił z dziewczynami – poprawił go Harry, a Louis uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. 

– H, skarbie – zaczął – wiesz, że nie tylko kobietom można robić palcówki, prawda?

– O mój boże – wyszeptał młodszy, gdy dotarł do niego sens słów Tomlinsona. 

– Nie bój się tak, to nic strasznego – próbował go pocieszyć. – Poza tym i tak będziesz musiał to komuś zrobić, jak będziesz chciał uprawiać seks. Nie zapominaj o lubrykancie. 

Harry przewrócił oczami, ponieważ zdążył już trochę poznać znaczenie i użycie żelu nawilżającego, odkąd kiedyś mężczyzna mu o nim powiedział. 

– Skąd przypuszczenie, że to ja miałbym to robić? – spytał chłopak, a Louis spiął się nieco, marszcząc brwi.

– Czyżbyś chciał powiedzieć, że wolałbyś być pasywem? – dopytał starszy, a Harry jedynie wzruszył ramionami, po czym kiwnął głową, ponieważ zdecydowanie bardziej ciągnęło go do bycia na dole. Nie chciał jednak wyjść przed Louisem za szczególnie napalonego, więc starał się zachować pozory. – Ciekawie, H. Ale mogłem się tego spodziewać, jesteś przesłodki. 

– A ty jaką rolę wolisz? – Harry miał ochotę uderzyć się w twarz, ponieważ to brzmiało dziecinnie i starszy powinien go wyśmiać za takie pytanie. W ogóle nie powinien wtrącać się w jego życie seksualne. 

– Jestem aktywem, chociaż kiedyś próbowałem na odwrót – powiadomił go bez skrępowania. – Było okej, ale jednak wolę wsadzać gdzieś mojego penisa. Jestem dość dominujący.

Brunet poczuł, że zarumienił się lekko, ponieważ myśl, że Louis jest tym bardziej dominujący niesamowicie go pociągała. Myślał, że naprawdę się z niego wyleczył, ale wystarczyła jedna rozmowa, żeby wszystko wróciła. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że starszy nie widzi, jak jest podekscytowany, ale też skrępowany tą sytuacją. 

– W każdym razie, nie chcę uprawiać jeszcze seksu – dodał szybko Styles. 

– To okej, jesteś przecież bardzo młody – powiedział zwyczajnie. – Ale, jeżeli zastanawiasz się, jak pokazać to Dylanowi, to najlepiej, jeżeli po prostu dotkniesz go w miejsce intymne, jak będziecie się całować, a powinien to zrozumieć. W sumie obaj jesteście niedoświadczeni, więcej może najpierw po prostu się o siebie ocierajcie czy dotykajcie, bo podejrzewam, że próba czegoś więcej skończyłaby się okropnie. 

W jego głosie można było wyczuć nieco złośliwości, ale może po prostu Harry był przewrażliwiony, jednak nawet nie poprawił imienia swojego chłopaka. Musiał jednak przyznać, że Louis miał rację, bo to też byłby pierwszy raz dla Davida i najlepiej, jeżeli zaczną od czegoś delikatnego. 

– Dziękuję – odezwał się Harry, a Louis kiwnął głową. 

– Zawsze do twoich usług, młody! 

Harry na imprezie bawił się całkiem dobrze. Trochę wypił, nie chcąc jednak przesadzać z alkoholem , skończył na dwóch czy trzech drinkach. Czuł się jednak dużo lepiej, był rozluźniony, szczęśliwy i może trochę napalony. Nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, dopóki nie zaczął się całować z równie wstawionym Davidem. 

Naprawdę lubił ich pocałunki i fakt, że byli w pokoju pełnym ludzi wcale mu nie przeszkadzał. To było zbyt dobre, żeby mógł teraz przestać, tym bardziej, że znajomi wydawali się nie zwracać na nich uwagi. I Harry nie planował zrobić tego wieczoru nic więcej, ale nie mógł się oprzeć, bo było mu coraz goręcej. Gdy dał chłopakowi do zrozumienia, czego od niego oczekuje, ten odsunął się i spojrzał na niego uważnie. 

– Harry?

– Zróbmy coś – powiedział niezrozumiale, a David zmarszczył brwi. – Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy zrobić coś więcej niż całowanie się. 

– Okej – wyjąkał. – Ja też tego chcę. 

Już po chwili wylądowali w jakimś pokoju na górze, dotykając się po całym ciele. Oczywiście, nie mieli nawet śmiałości się rozbierać do końca, bo wciąż byli trochę niedojrzali, a do tego zawsze ktoś mógł ich nakryć, więc jedynie opuścili swoje spodnie, żeby masować się przez bokserki. Harry czuł się wspaniale, jednocześnie wyobrażał sobie to trochę inaczej. Z niewiadomego powodu chciał, żeby David się na niego rzucił i dobrze wiedział, co z nim robić. Było mu dziwnie, gdy chłopak pytał się, gdzie ma go dotknąć czy upewniał się, że jest okej. Nie miał powodów, żeby spodziewać się czegoś innego, bo w końcu obaj robili to po raz pierwszy, a filmy porno jednak nie zastąpią doświadczenia. 

Jednak gdy było już po wszystkim, wyczyścili się i ubrali, po czym jeszcze raz się pocałowali. Harry czuł się dobrze, że to zrobił. Cieszył się, że to właśnie David dotykał go po raz pierwszy, chociaż może w głębi serca wolał, żeby był to ktoś inny. Trochę pragnął możliwości bycia z kimś bardziej doświadczonym, któremu będzie mógł się w całości oddać, ale może to jego chłopak za parę miesięcy będzie taką osobą. Z trudem przyznał się przed samym sobą, że zdarzyło mu się myśleć o Louisie, gdy się dotykali. To oczywiste, że tamten dokładnie by go przeprowadził przez to wszystko, wiedząc co robić, żeby Harry poczuł się dobrze. Starał jednak odrzucać od siebie to wyobrażenia, bo myślenie o pierwszym zauroczeniu w łóżku ze swoim chłopakiem było trochę dziwne. 

Harry miał wrócić do domu o drugiej w nocy, jednak zanim się zorientował, było już dość późno. Przeprosił Davida, że z nim nie zostanie, pożegnał się ze wszystkimi i wyszedł z domu koleżanki. Wciąż miał w sobie mnóstwo endorfin i nie mógł się nawet doczekać aż jutro rano opowie o tym Niallowi. Przez ekscytację nawet nie zauważył przez dłuższy czas, że nie miał pojęcia, gdzie szedł. Na imprezę przyszedł z osobą, która doskonale znała drogę, a teraz on sam nie wiedział, jak trafić do domu czy wrócić do koleżanki. Utknął na jakiejś nieznajomej ulicy, zastanawiając się, co teraz zrobić. 

Oczywiście, zawsze mógł zadzwonić do mamy, ale nie chciał jej martwić ani budzić, jednocześnie pokazując, że jest nieodpowiedzialny. Jego znajomi byli zbyt pijani, żeby jakimś cudem do niego dojść, a Gemma była na imprezie i zapewne również piła. Przemyślał to parę razy, siedząc na ławce, aż w końcu zdecydował się zadzwonić do Louisa, który, z tego co pamiętał, tego wieczoru miał robić za kierowcę. Oczywiście odczekał trochę zanim to zrobił, bo naprawdę nie powinien mu teraz przeszkadzać, jednak nie miał za bardzo innego wyjścia. 

– Halo? – usłyszał po kilku sygnałach i przygryzł wargę, bo głos Tomlinsona był bardziej zachrypnięty niż zawsze. 

– Louis, mam do ciebie ogromną prośbę – zaczął – wiem, że jesteś zajęty, ale jesteś jedyną osobą, która może mi pomóc.

– Czy on ci coś zrobił? – spytał groźnie mężczyzna. 

– Nie, nic czego sam nie chciałem – zaprzeczył szybko. – Po prostu wracałem do domu i tak jakby się zgubiłem. Nie wiem, jak wrócić, a jest ciemno i trochę strasznie. 

– Podaj mi adres – powiedział tylko Louis i Harry'emu kamień spadł z serca. Szybko wykonał polecenie starszego, mówiąc mu ulicę i budynek przy którym się znajduje. – Będę za jakieś dziesięć minut. Nie ruszaj się i dzwoń, jakby coś się działo. 

– Ratujesz mi życie.

Louis był po niego w nawet mniej niż dziesięć minut, podjeżdżając po niego swoim samochodem. Harry praktycznie sapnął, bo naprawdę zaczynał się już bać. Poza tym, po raz kolejny dotarła do niego ta różnica wieku między nimi, bo Tomlinson miał prawo jazdy już od ponad dwóch lat, a on nawet nie zaczął go zdawać. 

– Czy ktoś prosił o podwózkę? – spytał żartobliwie starszy, a Harry odpowiedział mu uśmiechem, wchodząc do środka. 

– Naprawdę ci dziękuję – powiedział, gdy odjechali. – Ratujesz mi życie.

– Oczywiście, jestem w końcu najlepszy – prychnął sarkastycznie. – Jak było na imprezie?

– Zrobiliśmy to – powiadomił go Harry, rumieniąc się nieco, kiedy Louis spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. – Coś nie tak?

– Nie, po prostu się tego nie spodziewałem – uznał obojętnie, wzruszając ramionami. – I jak ci się podobało?

– Było naprawdę cudownie – wyznał, a Tomlinson uśmiechnął się delikatnie, patrząc wciąż uważnie na drogę. Jego knykcie trochę zbielały od mocnego trzymania kierownicy, ale młodszy starał się to zignorować. – Chociaż szczerze...

Zatrzymał się na chwilę, niepewny czy mówienie szczegółów jest odpowiednie. Przecież David mógłby być trochę zły, że opowiada o tym obcej osobie, tym bardziej, że miał zamiar się żalić komuś, kto jest doświadczony w takich sprawach. 

– No dalej – pogonił go Louis. – Nie musisz się mnie wstydzić, bo robiłem już dużo specyficznych rzeczy. 

– Na przykład? – dopytał Harry z zaciekawieniem. 

– Jesteś za młody – zbył go szatyn, kręcąc głową. 

– Niedawno widziałem i dotykałem drugiego penisa, jestem już dorosły – uznał żartobliwym tonem, a Louis parsknął śmiechem. – To może najpierw ja dokończę, a potem ty powiesz, zgoda?

– Stracił wianuszek i już mi rozkazuje – mruknął do siebie Tomlinson. – Ale zgoda, H. Mów.

– Miałem po prostu nadzieję, że będzie trochę inaczej – kontynuował. – To znaczy, wiem, że to głupio zabrzmi, bo to był dla nas pierwszy raz, ale liczyłem, że bardziej mnie zdominuje. Czasami miałem wrażenie, że David oczekuje ode mnie, że to ja trochę ja przejmę kontrolę, a ja naprawdę nie chcę tego robić, bo jakoś, nie wiem, nie podoba mi się to. I podejrzewam, że za jakiś czas będzie bardziej pewny i mniej uległy, i po prostu za bardzo sobie wyidealizowałem swój pierwszy raz. To wina porno. 

– Nie chcę ci psuć zabawy, H, bo bardzo się cieszę, że jesteś szczęśliwy – podjął wątek Louis. – Ale to tak nie działa. Ja przy moim pierwszym razie już przejąłem kontrolę. Cholera, mam wrażenie, że nawet jak ktoś mnie pierzył to miałem kontrole. 

– Naprawdę? – zdziwił się Harry. 

– To wszystko zależy od osobowości i preferencji – wyjaśnił. – Ale to, że teraz się tak zachował nie znaczy, że tak będzie zawsze. W końcu jeszcze nie uprawialiście seksu, a może on musi dorosnąć do pewnych rzeczy. 

– Może masz rację – oparł skołowany. – Teraz twoja kolej. Co to za specyficzne rzeczy?

– Nie aż tak specyficzne, ale miałem na myśli wiązanie czy klapsy – powiedział od niechcenia. – Ale nie próbuj na razie tego, proszę. Nie chcę mieć cię na sumieniu, gdy cos ci się stanie. Twój chłopak to małolat, pewnie nie będziecie umieli znaleźć kluczyka do kajdanek. 

– Jest w moim wieku – powiadomił go Harry.

– Wiem – odparł starszy, a brunet poczuł żal, bo Louis wciąż ma go za dzieciaka. Nawet jeśli to było powiedziane w żartobliwym tonie, Styles miał chociaż nadzieję, że po tym, jak przeżył już swój pierwszy raz zostanie traktowany jak dorosły. 

Resztę drogi spędzili w milczeniu, dopóki Louis nie zatrzymał się na podjeździe domu Harry'ego. 

– Naprawdę ci za to dziękuję. Uratowałeś mi życie. 

– Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, H – stwierdził Louis. – I pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz na mnie polegać, okej?

Harry poczuł miłe ciepło na sercu, gdy żegnał się ze swoim przyjacielem. Przerażał go trochę fakt, że chyba bardziej ucieszył się, z tego, jak potraktował go Tomlinson niż z tego, co zrobił ze swoim chłopakiem. Przeklął samego siebie w myślach, bo najwyraźniej nigdy nie wyrzuci Louisa ze swojego serca. Nieważne jak bardzo próbował sobie wmówić, że to tylko dziecięce zauroczenie, pierwszy homoseksualny mężczyzna w jego życiu, który zawrócił mu w głowie, szatyn był kimś znacznie więcej. 

Ω

Harry nigdy nie zapomni, jak okropnie czuł się, gdy zerwał ze swoim chłopakiem. 

To nie tak, że był niesamowicie zdziwiony tym rozstaniem. To właściwie była ich wspólna decyzja, bo po prostu im się nie układało. Początkowo byli naprawdę szczęśliwi, ale po kilku miesiącach zaczęli się męczyć. David był o niego nieustannie zazdrosny, a Harry zaś nie zawsze poświęcał mu wystarczająco dużo uwagi. Na to całe zerwanie złożyło się jeszcze mnóstwo innych rzeczy, czasami mniejszych, czasami większych, ale obustronnie stwierdzili, że to do niczego nie prowadzi. 

Dlatego właściwie Harry nie miał powodów, żeby być bardzo smutnym, ale jednak czuł żal. Niedługo po rozstaniu rozważał, czy nie warto może do siebie wrócić, bo czuł się samotny. Potrzebował kogoś przy sobie i naprawdę zatęsknił za Davidem. Chciał być wciąż całowany i przytulany, potrzebował czyjejś troski i uwagi. A teraz został sam, czując się okropnie. 

Jedynym jego wybawieniem był Louis, który pocieszał go, mówiąc że to jego pierwszy związek, dlatego tak przeżywa i pewnie niedługo znajdzie kogoś lepszego. Jednak Harry był w głębi duszy romantykiem i chciał, żeby jego pierwszy chłopak był też ostatnim. W końcu to z nim właściwie po raz pierwszy uprawiał seks i teraz trochę żałował, że się na to zdecydowali. W końcu był młody i nie przemyślał tego do końca, tym bardziej, że musiał pójść na parę ustępstw i najpierw to on był aktywem. 

Harry najwyraźniej jednak bardziej przeżywał rozstanie niż David, który po zaledwie paru tygodniach zaczął się spotykać z kimś innym. Styles nie czuł się zazdrosny, że były ma kogoś nowego, raczej chodziło o zwykły szacunek do niego okazany przez to, że nie przyprowadzi tego mężczyzny na bal Walentynowy za parę tygodni. Brunet jednak usłyszał parę plotek od koleżanek, że David właśnie to zamierza zrobić. Dodatkowo dowiedział się, że jego wybranek jest na ostatnim roku w tej szkole, co jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowało Harry'ego. Wydawało mu się, że tak po prostu się nie robi, bo przecież on też mógłby przyprowadzić kogoś. Jednak czuł, że to nic nie da, bo mimo że nie kochał już byłego, a nawet nie był pewien, że kiedykolwiek to do niego czuł, nie mógł w ciągu tak krótkiego czasu poznać kogoś nowego. Bolało go jedynie to, że David bez poinformowania go przyprowadził kogoś innego, chociaż wcześniej planowali pójście tam razem. Dlatego Harry uznał, że weźmie swoją przyjaciółkę na bal i postara się dobrze bawić, nie zważając na chłopaka. 

Jednak cała ta sytuacja go przytłoczyła, dlatego nic dziwnego, że w piątkowe popołudnie poprosił Nialla o załatwienie mu fałszywej legitymacji, żeby mógł pójść do klubu. Chciał się jakoś rozerwać, potańczyć i zapomnieć o tym wszystkim, co siedziało mu w głowie. 

– Hej, może wybiorę się z tobą, Johnie Mitchell? – zagadał przyjaciel wręczając mu dokument o takim nazwisku. – Mam jeszcze gdzieś mojego Estebana Ricarda Ramireza. 

– Wymyślasz najgorsze nazwiska na świecie – uznał Harry. – Poza tym, chcę iść do gejowskiego klubu, będziesz się tam raczej nudził. 

– Nie pozwolę ci iść do takiego miejsca samemu – stwierdził kategorycznie przyjaciel. – Jeszcze jakiś obleśny koleś będzie się do ciebie dobierał i nikt nie będzie miał, jak cie uratować. 

– Może uratuje mnie jakiś przystojny młody mężczyzna? – zażartował brunet, a Niall przewrócił oczami. 

– Tak, Estaban Ricardo Ramirez – powiedział, wyciągając z szafki swój fałszywy dowód i machając nim przed twarzą Harry'ego. – A teraz zrób się na bóstwo, żeby faceci się ślinili na twój widok. 

Ω

Harry wciąż w głowie odtwarzał to, jak dowiedział się, że również podoba się Louisowi Tomlinsonowi. 

Gdy wieczorem powiedział mamie, że idzie nocować do Nialla, a przyjaciel zaś powiadomił swoją o nocowaniu u Harry'ego, wybrali się do klubu. Brunet miał na sobie niesamowicie obcisłe czarne spodnie i koszulę, na które zarzucił jedynie długi płaszcz. Sam musiał przyznać, że wyglądał naprawdę dobrze, bo ubiór trochę dodawał mu lat, więc liczył, że w połączeniu z fałszywą legitymacją zdziała cuda. 

– Tak właściwie, co masz zamiar robić, kiedy ja będę tańczył? – zagadał Styles, gdy stali w kolejce. 

– Siedzieć przy barze, wyglądając świetnie i licząc, że tym razem to ktoś mi postawi drinka – powiadomił go ze śmiechem. – Myślisz, że będą mnie podrywać? 

– Oczywiście, jesteś młody i słodki – pochwalił go Harry. – Będziesz już wiedział, jak czują się atrakcyjne dziewczyny, gdy się do nich przystawiasz. 

Ich legitymacje zostały pobieżnie sprawdzone i, o dziwo, bez przeszkód udało im się wejść do środka. Odłożyli płaszcze do szatni, po czym poszli w stronę parkietu. Było dość wcześnie, więc wpierw usiedli przy barze, zamawiając coś do picia. Rozmawiali jeszcze przez pewien czas, a w klubie pojawiało się coraz więcej mężczyzn. Harry obserwował, jak część z nich tańczy samemu, pozostali zaś szybko znaleźli sobie partnerów. Z zaciekawieniem patrzył, jak ludzie dobierają się w pary i początkowo nieśmiało tańczą obok siebie, co najwyżej lekko dotykając swoich ciał. Niall popijał swoje piwo, a Harry powoli sączył drinka, kiedy zabawa zaczęła się rozkręcać. Było zdecydowanie zbyt głośno, żeby porozmawiać, ale nie przeszkadzało im to. Siedzieli w milczeniu, przyglądając się tańczącym ludziom. Styles był wręcz zafascynowany, z jaką szybkością niektórzy z nich przechodzili do mniej subtelnych dotyków. Było w tym coś gorącego, nie wiedział dlaczego, ale nakręcał go widok tych wszystkich ludzi. 

– Idę tańczyć – wykrzyczał Harry do ucha Nialla, który tylko kiwnął głową, wciąż rozglądając się po klubie. 

Harry przeciskał się przez tłum ludzi, dopóki nie znalazł się mniej więcej na środku. Czuł ekscytację z powodu miejsca, w jakim się znalazł. Wokół niego było mnóstwo mężczyzn, którzy tańczyli sami lub w parach. Chłopak początkowo poruszał się dość niepewnie, jakby badając swoje ruchy. W końcu był tylko w zwykłych klubach, gdzie nie mógł czuć się tak pewnie, jak tutaj. Jednak nabierał nieco pewności siebie, która może była spowodowana tłumem, alkoholem, muzyką czy atmosferą, ale to działało na niego dobrze. Zaczął być coraz odważniejszy, poruszając swoim ciałem do rytmu aż poczuł, że ktoś staje zanim, kładąc dłonie na jego biodra. Jego pierwszą reakcją było odepchnięcie go, ale potem uznał, że to tylko taniec. Nie wiedział powodu, dlaczego miałby rezygnować z tego niezobowiązującego dotyku, skoro sprawiało mu to przyjemność. On sam zbadał rękoma ciało za nim, nie odwracając jednak głowy. Czuł, że mężczyzna jest dość szczupły, ale musiał być umięśniony, bo z siłą przyciągał go do siebie. 

Harry miał wrażenie, że tego potrzebował. Chciał, żeby ktoś mocno go dotykał, więc szybko poddał się i przylgnął do klatki mężczyzny. Zrobiło się wtedy gorąco i naprawdę pragnął jeszcze więcej. Chociaż wpierw rzeczywiście tańczyli to po zaledwie paru piosenkach zmieniło się to w ocieranie się o siebie. Brunet ku własnemu zdziwieniu czuł się z tym dobrze, z tymi obcymi dłońmi na ciele, które delikatnie podnosiły jego koszulkę. Może i to było nieodpowiednie, ale nie przeszkadzał mu fakt, że ocierał sie pośladkami o oczywiste wybrzuszenie, bo sam robił się twardy. Dodatkowo wziął to jako komplement, ponieważ mężczyzna za nim zdecydowanie nie traktował go jak dziecko, tylko jak zwyczajnie atrakcyjną osobę. Lubił to, że nie wiedzieli o sobie nic, liczyła się tylko chwila i bliskość ich ciał. 

Miał jednak wrażenie, że się rozpuści, kiedy poczuł usta na swojej szyi. Jęknął, ponieważ to miejsce było wrażliwie, ale też dlatego, że mężczyzna pociągnął jego włosy. Nie zrobił tego bardzo mocno, ale na tyle, że trochę bolało i Harry czuł jeszcze większe podniecenie. Wydawało mu się, że nieznajomy zna dobrze jego ciało i wie, co zrobić, żeby czuł się dobrze. Przez jedną tylko chwile pomyślał o byłym, porównując, że David praktycznie nigdy go tak nie traktował. Był bardziej delikatny i najczęściej oczekiwał od Harry'ego, że przejmie kontrole, podczas gdy ten mężczyzna po prostu robił, co chciał, a brunet to uwielbiał. 

Lubił też sposób, w jaki zwinne palce delikatnie złapały go za szyję, żeby delikatnie odchylić ją do tyłu i uzyskać większy dostęp do jego ucha. Harry jęknął, gdy poczuł ugryzienia, a potem mokry język w tamtym miejscu i pomyślał, że mógłby ta zostać na zawsze. Chciał się jednak odwdzięczyć, więc mocniej przycisnął pośladki do jego krocza, wywołując syk mężczyzny za nim. 

– Cholera, jesteś taki gorący – usłyszał niewyraźny głos, zniekształcony trochę przez muzykę. Ciepły oddech na szyi sprawiał, że przeszły go dreszcze. – Mam ochotę cię pocałować. 

Harry były głupcem, gdyby tego nie zrobił. Niewiele myśląc, odwrócił się gotowy na skosztowanie jego ust, kiedy mężczyzna odskoczył gwałtownie. Styles otrząsnął się nieco i otworzył usta ze udziwnia. 

– Louis? – wymamrotał, patrząc na szatyna. Był ubrany cały na czarno i wyglądał tak seksownie, ale nie o to chodziło. Bardziej interesował go fakt, że przez cały ten czas tańczył z Louisem, swoim Louisem, z którego myślał, że się wyleczył. Jednak jeszcze nigdy nie miał aż tak wielkiej ochoty go pocałować i zrobiło mu się przykro, że to przerwali. Był wstawiony i napalony, a do tego z Tomlinsonem i naprawdę zgodziłby się na wiele. 

– Co ty tutaj robisz? – spytał straszy oskarżycielsko.

– Strzelam, że to samo co ty – odgryzł się i w dopowiedzi usłyszał prychnięcie. Louis nagle chwycił go za nadgarstek i zaczął gdzieś prowadzić. Harry nawet nie miał ochoty się wyrywać, bo po prostu nie czuł się na siłach. Poza tym, to był jego Louis, który przecież nie mógłby mu zrobić krzywdy, przynajmniej takiej fizycznej. 

Młodszy był podniecony i w pewnym sensie chciał, żeby Tomlinson zaciągnął go do łazienki albo przygwoździł do ściany i namiętnie całował. Cóż, można powiedzieć, że miał nadzieję, że coś takiego się stanie. Przecież ewidentnie mu się podobał, dokładnie czuł, że tak jest. Louis pragnął go, gdy nie wiedział kim jest to pociągające ciało, które się o niego ociera. I chyba właśnie o to chodziło, bo Harry po raz pierwszy miał wrażenie, że tak dobrze się przy kimś czuł. Nawet, kiedy uprawiał seks ze swoim byłym chłopakiem nie było mu tak swobodnie, jak teraz z Louisem. Nie musiał myśleć, bo to Tomlinson robił wszystko za niego. 

Mężczyzna jednak ku jego niezadowoleniu wcale nie zaczął go namiętnie obcałowywać, mówiąc, że marzył o tym od dawna i Harry jest najseksowniejszą osobą na świecie. Nie, ten zabrał go prostu do szatni, gdzie zostawili swoje płaszcze. Chłopak sapnął i próbował się wyrwać, ponieważ wcale nie chciał wychodzić, a do tego Niall był jeszcze w klubie.

– Nie wierzę, że jesteś tak nieodpowiedzialny – prychnął Louis, gdy zaleźli się w miejscu, gdzie było ciszej i ich głosy były wyraźne. Harry oparł się o ścianę, podczas gdy starszy stał przed nim i mimo że właśnie go beształ, było w tym coś gorącego. – Nie masz nawet siedemnastu lat, jakim cudem tutaj wszedłeś?

– Za paręnaście dni będę miał siedemnaście – powiadomił go, a Tomlinson prychnął, ponieważ dobrze wiedział, kiedy Harry ma urodziny. – I miałem fałszywą legitymacje. 

– Oczywiście, twoja mama byłaby dumna – uznał ironicznym tonem. – Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, ale jest jakiś powód, dla których wpuszczają tutaj osoby pełnoletnie. 

– Wypiłem tylko jednego drinka... – próbował się wytłumaczyć. 

– Nie chodzi mi o alkohol – przerwał mu Louis. – Ludzie mogli pomyśleć, że rzeczywiście jesteś pełnoletni i nie mieć oporów.

– Jestem legalny – powiadomił go dumnie Harry. – Szesnaście to wiek zgody. 

– Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak łatwo ktoś mógłby się do ciebie dobrać? – zignorował jego wcześniejszą wypowiedź szatyn. – Cholera, aż nie chcę myśleć, co by było gdybyś trafił na kogoś innego. 

– Cóż, pewnie z kimś innym wciąż bym tańczył, a nie słuchał wykładów – powiedział bezczelnie, a starszy spojrzał na niego groźnie. 

– Ewentualnie byłbyś na swoich kolanach w obskurnej łazience, bo kolesie tutaj chcą robić coś więcej z takimi ślicznymi chłopcami niż tańczenie – odparł zdenerwowany Louis, a Harry'ego przeszły ciarki. Może nie ze względu na to, co mówił, ale w jaki sposób. Jego głos był pewny i apodyktyczny, i chłopak jeszcze nigdy nie widział go tak złego. – Nie myśl sobie, że robię ci na złość, H, ale po prostu się martwię. Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, że ludzie wcale nie są tacy dobrzy jak w twoim kolorowym świecie. 

– Ale ty jesteś dobry – stwierdził cicho, czując się okropnie mały. 

– Nie wiedziałeś, że to ja. To mógł być dosłownie ktokolwiek. Jaką masz pewność, że gdybyś powiedział mu „nie" on by to uszanował? – spytał retorycznie Tomlinson. Harry nie wiedział dlaczego, ale zachciało mu się płakać. Louis miał całkowitą rację, był nieodpowiedzialny i chciał się zabawić, nie patrząc na konsekwencje. Czuł ogromną gule w gardle i jego broda się trzęsła, co nie umknęło uwadze starszego. Nagle jego surowa mina zniknęła, a na jej miejscu pojawił się żal. – Cholera, H. Przepraszam, nie płacz, proszę...

– Jestem naiwnym dzieciakiem – zaszlochał Harry prostu w szyję szatyn, czując się przez to jeszcze bardziej jak dziecko. Louis jednak głaskał go po głowie i on naprawdę nie zasłużył na takiego przyjaciela.

– Nie jesteś, skarbie, po prostu tego nie przemyślałeś – uspokajał go. – Przyjechałeś tutaj sam?

– Z Niallem.

– Całe szczęście –odetchnął z ulgą. – Zadzwoń do niego, że ma tutaj przyjść, zabiorę was do domów. 

– Ja nie mogę wrócić jeszcze do domu – powiadomił go Harry. – Mięliśmy wrócić dopiero rano do Niall, gdy jego rodzice wyjdą do pracy.

– Nie wierzę w was, Anne chyba dostałaby zawału – westchnął. – W takim razie zawiozę was do mnie. 

– Nie musisz... 

– Chcę – przerwał mu, po czym wystawił otwarta dłoń. – Daj mi proszę swój numerek, wezmę ci płaszcz. 

Harry wykonał jego prośbę, po czym zadzwonił do przyjaciela, mając nadzieję, że ten odbierze pomimo muzyki w klubie. Przy barze jednak było trochę ciszej, więc powinien usłyszeć swój dzwonek, jednak chłopak odebrał dopiero za drugim razem.

– Harry, coś się stało? – krzyknął na tyle głośno, że brunet odsunął się od komórki.

– Spotkałem Louisa – powiadomił go. – Jest zły i powiedział, że zabierze nas do siebie. 

– Haarryyyy – jęknął Niall. – Nie chcę jeszcze wracać, poznałem super dziewczynę. 

– W gejowskim klubie? – powątpiewał Harry. 

– Jest hetero i przyszła tutaj z kilkoma koleżankami. Do tego jest śliczna, starsza i cudowna. Może mi się dzisiaj poszczęści. 

– Czyli chcesz jeszcze zostać? – upewnił się i usłyszał aprobujący pomruk. – Dobra, spotkamy się u ciebie rano. Miłej zabawy. 

– Wzajemnie! – wykrzyknął, zanim się rozłączył. Znowu oparł się o zimną ścianę, nie czekając zbyt długo na Louisa, który praktycznie od razu pomógł mu założyć płaszcz. – Niall poznał w klubie dziewczynę i chcę jeszcze trochę zostać. 

– Wbrew pozorom tutaj przychodzi dużo hetero dziewczyn – oznajmił tylko Louis, ze wzruszeniem ramion. 

– Och, widzę, że jesteś stałym bywalcem – droczył się Harry, ale starszy spojrzał na niego z poważną miną. Wyszli z budynku i znaleźli się na dworze. Chłopak podejrzewał, że czekali na taksówkę albo Louis po prostu chciał pobyć na świeżym powietrzu, w każdym razie stali tak przez pewien czas w milczeniu. Dopiero po chwili straszy wyciągnął paczkę papierosów, zapalając jedno z nich i zaciągając się mocno. – Palisz?

– Jak jestem zdenerwowany – wyjaśnił szybko, a Harry poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, że to przez niego. – Powiesz mi w końcu, co tutaj robiłeś? To nie w twoim stylu.

– Było mi smutno, bo David sobie kogoś znalazł i po prostu chciałem się rozerwać – uznał obojętnie, zauważając, że właściwie czuje pustkę na myśl o byłym. 

– Harry, to normalne, że ludzie się z kimś spotykają po rozstaniach – powiedział łagodnie Louis, uśmiechając się do niego. – Ty też pewnie poznasz kogoś cudownego, ale na pewno nie w takim miejscu. 

Młodszy nie odpowiedział, bo właśnie podjechała pod budynek taksówka, a Tomlinson chwycił go za nadgarstek i zaprowadził do niej. Jadąc do domu mężczyzny, Harry rozmyślał nad tym, co się dzisiaj stało. Fakt, że jeszcze jakiś czas temu tańczył tam w klubie wydawał mu się odległy czy wręcz nierealny. Jednocześnie wciąż to czuł, bo jego erekcja jeszcze nie zniknęła, tym bardziej, że opierał się o ramię Louisa w samochodzie. Był bardzo zmęczony, ale nie spał, za to napawał się zapachem szatyna. Czuł jego perfum, ale też dym papierosowy, jednak to sprawiało, że był bezpieczny. Znów powróciło to cudowne uczucie, którego doświadczył, gdy miał czternaście lat i przyznawał się przed Louisem do swojej orientacji. 

Nagle się zatrzymali i Harry poczuł, że ciepła dłoń gładzi go mocniej po policzku. 

– Wstawaj, H – poprosił Louis. – Tym razem nie dam rady cię przenieść. 

Oczywiście, że nie, ponieważ Harry nie jest już dzieckiem; jest wysoki, praktycznie tak jak Louis. Nie zmieniało to jednak tego, że czuł się psychicznie mały przy nim. Tym bardziej, że mężczyzna trzymał go blisko siebie, gdy wchodzili po schodach jego mieszkania. Styles nigdy nad tym nie rozmyślał, ale nie dziwił się, że Louis mieszka sam. W końcu ma prawie dwadzieścia jeden lat i zapewne bez problemu sprowadza tutaj mężczyzn z klubów. Wzdrygnął się, nie chcąc myśleć o Louisie z innymi ludźmi. 

– Weź prysznic, dam ci coś do spania – powiadomił go Louis, gdy Harry wszedł już do środka jego małego mieszkania. Otworzył mu drzwi do łazienki, a sam wszedł do pokoju obok, zanim chłopak w ogóle zdążył coś powiedzieć. 

Rozebrał się i wszedł pod prysznic, zastanawiając się, jak bardzo nieodpowiednie będzie masturbowanie się tutaj. Doszedł jednak do wniosku, że nie bardziej niż cała sytuacja z Louisem, dlatego pozwolił sobie na dotknięcie swojego penisa. Potrzebował tego, ale jednocześnie czuł, że wcale nie musiałby tego zrobić sam. Przecież wie, że podoba się Louisowi i mógłby po prostu jakoś go uwieść. Szybko odgonił od siebie te myśli, orientując się, że wtedy w klubie chodziło o jego ciało. Gdy tylko mężczyzna dowiedział się, że to on od razu ze wszystkiego zrezygnował. 

Harry'emu tak naprawdę wystarczyło kilka pociągnięć, w wyobraźni wciąż mając za sobą Louisa, ocierającego się o niego dotykającego go w bardzo sprośny sposób, zanim doszedł, z trudem powstrzymując się do jęku. 

Wytarł się dokładnie i obwiązał ręcznik w pasie, wychodząc z łazienki. Miał nadzieję, że Tomlinson jakoś specjalnie zareaguje na jego nagie ciało i wcale się nie mylił. Gdy znalazł się w jego sypialni, zobaczył, że mężczyzna oderwał wzrok od ekranu telefonu i tworzył buzię, podziwiając jego tors. Szybko jednak się otrząsnął i podał mu bokserki oraz czystą koszulkę. 

– Możesz spać tutaj, ja prześpię się w salonie – uznał Louis, wcześniej odwracając głowę, żeby Harry mógł się szybko przebrać. – Potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze? 

– Zostań ze mną – poprosił młodszy i dotknął jego ramienia. Tomlinson zadrżał, niepewnie się odwracając, jakby bał się, że zastanie chłopaka nago. – Proszę. 

– Harry – jęknął, ale jednak usiadł na krawędzi łóżka, podczas gdy on wskoczył pod kołdrę. Pomyślał, że wszystko pachnie jak Louis i to było przytłaczające, ale w ten dobry sposób. Wydawało mu się, że mężczyzna jest wszędzie, czuł go na swojej skórze, w łóżku i po prostu było mu z tym dobrze. 

– Połóż się koło mnie – poprosił chłopak, a starszy to zrobił. Ułożył swoje ciało obok niego, jednocześnie nawet go nie dotykając, jakby bał się tego zrobić. – Dziękuję ci, że mi pomogłeś. 

– Zawsze to robię – powiedział Louis ze śmiechem, kiedy Harry starał się jakoś zbliżyć do siebie ich ciała. – Idź spać, H. 

Przez chwilę leżeli koło siebie, jednak ich oddechy były nieregularne, bo obaj nie mogli zasnąć. Leżenie z Tomlinsonem z jednej strony było czymś specyficznym, ale z drugiej też całkowicie naturalnym. Jakby oczywiste było to, że Louis będzie dużą łyżeczką, leżąc za nim. Wciąż jednak mieli pewną barierę przed dotknięciem siebie. 

– Louis – wyszeptał, odwracając się w jego stronę. 

– Hm?

– Pójdź ze mną na bal Walentynowy – wypalił młodszy, a nawet w ciemności widział zmarszczone brwi szatyna. – Nie jako chłopak, po prostu nie chcę iść sam, podczas gdy on będzie kogoś miał. 

– Możesz iść przecież z jakąś koleżanką – zaproponował Louis. 

– O nią nie będzie zazdrosny – uznał.

– Chcesz, żeby był zazdrosny? – zdziwił się straszy. 

– Tak – skłamał Harry, ponieważ szczerze mu na tym nie zależało. Od zawsze chodziło o Louisa i tylko jego pragnął, dlatego był gotów do małego oszustwa, żeby mieć chociaż jego namiastkę. Przestał przejmować się, co pomyśli sobie David, po prostu potrzebował Tomlinsona przy sobie. – Mógłbyś udawać mojego chłopaka... tylko tę jedną noc. Proszę. 

– Harry, to nieodpowiednie – oznajmił Louis. – Jesteś nastolatkiem, a ja dorosłym mężczyzną i...

– Nie przeszkadzało ci to dzisiaj w klubie – powiedział młodszy, wiedząc, że to dostateczny argument. – Proszę, zrób to dla mnie. Jestem legalny, nikomu to nie będzie przeskadzać. 

– Jedna noc, H – zgodził się w końcu mężczyzna. – A teraz idź spać.

Naprawdę nikt nie może winić Harry'ego, że wtulił się w ciało Louisa za nim, napawając się tym, jak cudownie jest leżeć w jego ramionach. Starszy nie pozostał bierny, przyciskając go mocniej do siebie, żeby mogli nawzajem wdychać swoje zapachy. 

Ω

Harry nigdy nie zapomni pierwszego balu, na który poszedł z Louisem Tomlinsonem. 

Trochę nie wierzył, że mężczyzna zgodził się to zrobić. W końcu, gdy go o to prosił był niewyspany, ale równocześnie pełen wrażeń tamtej nocy, inaczej by mu nawet tego nie zaproponował, bo bałby się odmowy. Ale jednak, on i Louis pójdą na bal, gdzie cała szkoła ich zobaczy. Harry czuł motylki w brzuchu na myśl, że będzie mógł tańczyć ze swoim zauroczeniem, a może nawet chodzić z nim za rękę i naprawdę wyglądać na szczęśliwych.

Parę dni przed balem miał już wszystko zaplanowane z Louisem. Starszy uznał, że podjedzie po niego samochodem, a potem odwiezie do domu. I Harry prawdopodobnie był niespełna rozumu, bo niesamowicie pociągała go ta odpowiedzialność. Zaczął zauważać, że wiek Louisa, który wcześniej był dla niego wadą, teraz stał się zaletą. Lubił fakt, że starszy tak się o niego martwi i dba o jego bezpieczeństwo. Upewniał się jeszcze wiele razy, czy Harry na pewno chce iść z nim na swój bal, bo w końcu to coś dużego i powinien znaleźć sobie partnera w swoim wieku. Styles za każdym razem zaprzeczał, bo czuł, że Louis jest dla niego idealny i prawdopodobnie mógłby zostać nie tylko jego partnerem na balu, ale też w życiu. 

Gdy powiedział Gemmie o tym, z kim idzie ta mu nie uwierzyła. Siedzieli wtedy na kanapie z Louisem, który musiał jej to potwierdzić, żeby ukazała swoje zdziwienie. 

– Mój najlepszy przyjaciel i mój brat? – ucieszyła się, całując ich obu w policzki. – Nawet nie wiecie, jakie to piękne! Louis, nie upij mi go i trzymaj ręce przy sobie. Przynajmniej przy nauczycielach, potem bawcie się dobrze!

– Gem, my tylko udajemy parę – wyjaśnił szybko Louis. – Mam wywołać zazdrość u Davida, ale to nic na serio. 

Siostra zmarszczyła brwi i wyraźnie posmutniała. 

– Mój najlepszy przyjaciel i mój brat tylko udają parę? – jęknęła. – Przynajmniej mogę sobie odpuścić wykład o zabezpieczeniach. 

Harry zaś poczuł lekki żal, ponieważ naprawdę nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, że Louis by się do niego przystawiał. Wręcz przeciwnie, gdzieś podświadomie liczył, że będzie to robił. Nawet nie chodziło o to, żeby widział to David, ale żeby mężczyzna po prostu go dotknął, bo młodszy miał wrażenie, że jeżeli to się nie stanie w najbliższym czasie, on dostanie do głowy. 

Jego mama zaś dowiedziała się o jego parterze podczas wspólnej kolacji, zaledwie parę dni przed balem.

– Przy okazji, mam cię podwieźć na bal? – zaproponowała. – Nie pracuję wtedy.

– Nie musisz – wymamrotał niepewnie, a mama uniosła brwi w zdziwieniu. 

– To jak masz zamiar się tam dostać?

– Mój partner mnie podwiezie – powiedział, patrząc się w swój talerz, żeby nie zobaczyć wyrazu twarzy swojej mamy i zapewne rozbawienia Gemmy. 

– Och – westchnęła kobiet. – Czy mogę wiedzieć kto to taki? Bo domyślam się, że nie David. 

– On przecież nie ma prawa jazdy – odparł Harry, jakby chciał sam sobie przypomnieć, że Louis jest dorosły. Prawdopodobnie tak było, bo jakoś nie wyobrażał sobie, że jego mama z radością zareaguje na fakt, że jego partner jest starszy. 

– No pochwal się, H – zaśmiała się nieco złośliwe Gemma, specjalnie używając tego pseudonimu. Chłopak z trudem powstrzymywał się od przewrócenia oczami. 

– Idę z Louisem – odezwał się cicho. 

– Tomlinsonem? – upewniła się Anne, a Harry kiwnął twierdząco głową. Kobieta od razu odetchnęła z ulgą. – Całe szczęście. No cóż, baw się dobrze. 

– Em, dziękuję – opowiedział niepewnie. – Ale, jakbyś się martwiła, to nie idziemy tam jako para. Poprosiłem go, bo nie chciałem być sam. 

– Czy ja się martwię? – spytała ze śmiechem jego mama, pozostawiając Harry'ego w jeszcze większym szoku. – Louis jest wspaniałym młodym mężczyzną i wiem, że ci się nie stanie z nim krzywda. Przy okazji, wspominałam już, że byłby dobrym zięciem?

Dopiero teraz Harry przewrócił oczami, mając wrażenie, że wszystko działało przeciwko niemu i jego próbie odzauroczenia się mężczyzną. 

Jego mama rzeczywiście nie miała problemu z tym, że idzie na bal z Louisem, co dodatkowo pokazała, robiąc im mnóstwo zdjęć przed wyjechaniem z domu. Tomlinson początkowo obejmował Harry'ego trochę z bardzo w rodzicielski sposób, jakby bojąc się przekroczyć jakieś granice, ale potem nieco się rozluźnił, nawet dając mu całusa w policzek. Później pochwalił jego koszulę w serca, uśmiechając się na jej widok słodko, a Harry prawdopodobnie wtedy umarł na zawał. Chociaż nie, musiał jeszcze żyć, bo na pewno nie trafi po śmierci do nieba, a jak inaczej nie można nazwać miejsca, w którym siedzi w samochodzie z Louisem Tomlinsonem, który zabiera go na bar. Dla niego mężczyzna był definicja nieba, ale tego na ziemi. 

– Czuję się, jakbym znów miał siedemnaście lat – pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, odpalając pojazd. – Jak ja już dawno nie szedłem na tak grzeczny bal. 

– Nie będzie aż tak grzecznie – prychnął oburzony Harry, chcąc pokazać starszemu, że to wcale nie jest impreza dla dzieci. Cóż, było to trochę kłamstwem, bo na szkolnych potańcówkach jest mnóstwo nauczycieli, którzy prawdopodobnie będą chodzić z linijką i sprawdzać, czy podczas tańczenia jest między nimi wystarczająca duża odległość, ale Styles chciał chociaż pomarzyć. 

– W sumie to racja, pozwalają ci iść z mężczyzną, H – przypomniał mu Louis.

– Chodzi ci o twoją płeć czy wiek? 

– O oba, właściwie – wzruszył ramionami. – Ja musiałem pójść z Gemmą, bo inaczej pewnie któryś z nauczycieli zszedłby na zawał. 

– Myślę, że niektórzy wciąż będą się na nas patrzeć z pogardą, ale musimy to jakoś przeżyć – uznał Harry. – A pozostali będą mi zazdrościć, bo przyszedłem gorącym kolesiem. Punkt dla mnie. 

Mentalnie też dał sobie punkt, za udaną próbę uwodzenia go, bo Louis spiął się lekko i zacisnął dłonie mocniej na kierownicy. Dokładnie było widać, że jest zdenerwowany i młodszy poczuł lekki żal, bo wiedział, że szatyn dobrze flirtuje i było mu przykro, że nie podjął jego gry. 

– Tak właściwie, jaki masz plan? – odezwał się Tomlinson, gdy parkował samochód pod szkołą. – Po prostu pojawiamy się tam razem czy zrobimy coś bardziej wyszukanego?

– Masz na myśli coś szczególnego? – spytał niewinnie chłopak, chociaż w jego głowie pojawiły się różne obrazy, którym daleko było od platonicznych. 

– Ty mi powiedz, H – stwierdził starszy. – To w końcu twój pomysł, ja się dostosuję. 

I to był moment, w którym Harry mógł wykorzystać parę pomysłów dla siebie. Oczywiście trudno by mu było przekonać Louisa, że dla dobra sprawy powinni uprawiać seks, ale mógł pozwolić sobie na bardziej platoniczne rzeczy. 

– No więc, najlepiej by było jakbyś wyglądał na zakochanego, ale mówimy tutaj o bardziej realnych rzeczach...

– Myślę, że da się zrobić – przerwał mu Louis, uśmiechając się nieco. – Coś jeszcze?

– Może tańczenie ze sobą? – zaproponował niepewnie. – Wiesz, nie takie zwyczajne, ale raczej chodziło mi o dużo przytulenia się do siebie. 

– Cóż, nie tańczyłem wolnego już dość długo, ale zrobię co w mojej mocy – uznał, odpinając pasy z zamiarem wyjścia z samochodu, ale młodszy go zatrzymał. 

– I jeszcze jedno – podjął watek Harry, a starszy jedynie spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem. – Mogę ci zrobić malinkę? 

– Przepraszam? – otworzył szeroko oczy. 

– To będzie bardziej wiarygodne – podpowiedział brunet z nadzieją, że gdy będzie patrzył na Louisa wkraczająco, długo ten się zgodzi. Przekonał się wcześniej, że próby flirtu na nic się nie zdają, a właściwe Harry nawet nie potrafi flirtować, więc jedyne co mu zostało, to uporczywe gapienie się na mężczyznę z nadzieją, że ten się w nim zakocha. 

– To będzie wyglądało jakbyśmy tuż przed wejściem tutaj się pieprzyli – stwierdził Louis. 

– Właśnie o to chodzi – upierał się przy swoim Harry. – Pokażmy im, że jestem niegrzeczny. 

– Niech ci będzie – zgodził się Tomlinson z cichym westchnięciem. Odpiął swoje pasy i przechylił się bardziej w stronę chłopaka. 

Styles praktycznie jak poparzony się na niego rzucił, kładąc jedną nogę na tej jego, tak, że siedział mu na prawym udzie. Miał wrażenie, że ta pozycja jednak nie była przemyślana, bo wystarczyło, że starszy złapał go za tył pleców, a on już robił się twardy. Przeklął swoje ciało, że jest pełne hormonów i nie może nawet zrobić przyjacielowi platonicznej malinki bez stojącego penisa. 

Właściwie Harry powinien to zrobić jak najszybciej, żeby nie torturować samego siebie. Zanim jednak przytknął swoje usta do jego szyi, wyobraził sobie, jak mogłoby to wyglądać. Cieszył się, że Louis nie widzi teraz, jak się zarumienił, ale w jego głowie pojawiły się różne sprośne obrazy. Wyobrażał, jak mężczyzna bierze go na swoje kolana, żeby on mógł go ujeżdżać. Był najbardziej przyzwyczajony do tej pozycji, bo gdy uprawiał seks z Davidem i to on był pasywem, tak było im najwygodniej, bo jego chłopak nie umiał zbyt długo utrzymać się na nim. Szybko jednak musiał się pozbyć tej myśli, bo wtedy Harry niemiałby jak mu zrobić tej malinki. Cóż, może i to było nienormalne, ale musiał dokładnie przeanalizować swoje kłamstwo. Dlatego też przesunął się nieco w swoje lewo, żeby łatwiej mógł wyobrazić sobie, jak to by wyglądało, gdyby to Louis nad nim górował, wchodząc w niego głęboko. Zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo właśnie tego pragnie, ponieważ starszy mógłby wtedy robić to mocno i całkowicie nad nim zdominować, może nawet trzymając dłonie w górze. 

Z przemyśleń wyrwało go krząknięcie Tomlinsona, więc zabrał się do pracy. Przybliżył usta do szyi, wpierw całując przez chwilę ciepłą skórę zanim wreszcie ją zassał. Szatyn w tamtym momencie jeszcze bardziej się spiął, ale mimo to Harry wciąż był tym ze stojącym penisem. Z trudem powstrzymywał się od ocierania się o udo starszego, próbując jedynie skupić się na malince. Robił ją stanowczo zbyt długo niż to potrzebne, ale gdy się odsunął poczuł dumę z tego śladu. Uśmiechnął się do Louisa, który odpowiedział na to również uniesieniem kącików ust. 

– David nie pozwalał mi robić sobie malinek, bo bał się że mama będzie miała pretensje – przyznał Harry, schodząc z jego kolan. 

– No cóż, ta wygląda na całkiem niezłą – pochwalił go starszy. – A teraz przygryź swoje usta i strzepnij włosy. 

– Dlaczego? – zdziwił się Harry, kiedy mężczyzna włożył dłoń w jego włosy i zmierzwił je, sprawiając, że były bardziej roztrzepane. 

– Ponieważ gdybyśmy naprawdę uprawiali seks, to na pewno wyglądałbyś na bardzo zrujnowanego – oznajmił Louis. – A teraz dalej, zrób to. 

Chłopak poczuł dreszcze na swoim ciele, bo wyobrażenie, że byłby zrujnowany było gorące. Wykonał jednak polecenie starszego, myśląc o tym, że naprawdę mogliby to zrobić. Miał wrażenie, że jeszcze niczego bardziej w życiu nie pragnął niż oddanie się Louisowi.

Tak jak Harry myślał, wszyscy na balu pytali się o jego partnera i młodszy miał wrażenie, że roztopi się ze szczęścia, jeśli jeszcze raz będzie mówił, że mężczyzna przyszedł z nim. Tym bardziej, że widział wzrok zazdrosnych dziewczyn, gdy Tomlinson obejmował go za tył pleców, prowadząc gdzieś. Pewnie chodziło o to, że większość nastolatków marzy o romansie z kimś starszym od siebie, a Harry pokazywał im, że to możliwie. I mimo że to Louis zachowywał się bardziej swobodnie od niego, udając, że są parą, to on czuł dumę, że są tutaj razem. 

W większość nie tańczyli, czekając aż piosenka będzie wolniejsza i będą mogli się poprzytulać. Siedzieli po prostu przy stoliku z Niallem i jego partnerką, rozmawiając. Styles jednak miał problemy ze skupieniem się, bo wcześniej starszy powiedział mu, że ma plan, jednocześnie nie podając mu jaki. Harry wprost nie mógł się doczekać aż w końcu wyjdą na parkiet, chociaż naprawdę zwykła rozmowa z Louisem sprawiała mu przyjemność. On był taki inteligentny, miły i zabawny, że Styles chciał się na niego rzucić. Prawdopodobnie pragnął tego mniej więcej odkąd się poznali, ale teraz zaczął zauważać, że może Tomlinson wcale by go nie odrzucił. Przynajmniej nie w tej chwili, bo to by zepsuło cały plan udawania pary. 

Gdy nareszcie muzyka stała się wolniejsza, a samotne osoby zeszły z parkietu, Harry wyciągnął na niego Louisa. Starszy mężczyzna bez pytania położył dłonie na jego biodrach i właśnie o to chodziło – młodszy tak bardzo potrzebował kogoś, kto wie co robi i nie pyta się ciągle, czy może się tak zachować. I właśnie teraz miał przy sobie tę osobę, która właśnie przybliżyła ich ciała do siebie. W tle wciąż leciał Joe Cocker ze swoim „With a Little Help From My Friends", ale Harry był już w innym świecie. W swoim własnym raju, czując cudowny zapach i ciepło starszego. 

– Nie odwracaj się teraz, ale David patrzy – wymamrotał do jego ucha Tomlinson, a brunet właśnie zorientował się, że robią to wszystko z powodu jego byłego. Tylko że on wcale nie miał zamiaru teraz na niego patrzeć, bo przecież miał przy sobie Louisa i to w zupełności mu wystarczyło. Tym bardziej, że ten odsunął jego włosy, cmokając krótko szyję, żeby zaraz znowu szepnąć do ucha. – To część mojego planu. Ty musisz wyglądać jedynie na nakręconego, dobrze?

–Mhm – wydusił z siebie Harry, chociaż miał ochotę się roześmiać, ponieważ czas spędzony z Louisem powinien podzielić na pół erekcję i pełną erekcję, a teraz mężczyzna chce, żeby on wyglądał na nakręconego. On już dawno był w pełni podniecony i szept szatyna przynosił mu jedynie dodatkowe ciarki. 

– Gdybyśmy rzeczywiście tutaj byli razem, to właśnie mówiłbym ci, co bym z tobą zrobił, jak wrócimy do domu – jego głos był niższy niż zawsze i Harry jęknął cicho, czując zażenowanie, ale prawdopodobnie upadłby, gdyby nie silne ramiona. – Świetnie ci idzie. Mogę kontynuować?

– Proszę – wysapał młodszy, a to nie zabrzmiało jak zgoda, a raczej błagalna prośba. Naprawdę nie interesowało go, czy ktokolwiek patrzy, on jedynie potrzebował głosy niebieskookiego, jego dotyku, pochwał i tego wszystkiego, co mógłby mu dać. 

– Pewnie zaczęlibyśmy już z w samochodzie, bo nie mógłbym cię oprzeć – powiedział łagodnie. – Nie zdawałbyś sobie nawet sprawy, jak na mnie działasz. Musiałbym cię mieć od razu, ale nie skupiłbym się dobrze na prowadzeniu samochodu. Byłbyś takim niegrzecznym chłopcem i wciąż prowokowałbyś mnie podczas drogi czy pozwoliłbyś poczekać aż dojedziemy na miejsce?

Harry miał wrażenie, że to jedno z najtrudniejszych pytań w jego życiu i nagle każdy test z przedmiotów ścisłych wydawał się banalny. Skąd ma wiedzieć, czego oczekuje od niego Louis? A co ważniejsze, skąd ma wiedzieć, czego on sam chce? Nie miał żadnego pojęcia, czy wolałby być grzeczny czy wręcz przeciwnie, bo zawsze był zwyczajny. Nie musiał się zastanawiać nad takimi rzeczami, ale jednocześnie bardzo tego pragnął. 

Nie zdążył jednak odpowiedzieć, bo właśnie skończyła się piosenka, a Louis delikatnie zmniejszył uścisk. Uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie, kle piejąc po plecach. 

– Praktycznie zzieleniał z zazdrości – powiadomił go zadowolony mężczyzna. – Mam nadzieję, że nie przesadziłem. 

Harry'emu udało się tylko zaprzeczyć ruchem głowy, bo jego gardło było zbyt suche, żeby wydusić z siebie jakieś słowo. Jeszcze chyba nigdy w swoim życiu nie był tak podniecony, a Louis tylko do niego mówił, nawet go nie dotknął. Poważnie zastanawiał się, czy przeżyłoy bez zawału chociażby pocałunek z Tomlinsonem, nie mówiąc już o czymś więcej. 

Ω

Harry nie wiedział, kiedy dokładnie zakochał się w Louisie Tomlinsonie. 

To oczywiste, że od początku uważał go za atrakcyjnego, nawet jeśli nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że podobają mu się chłopcy, ale tu nie chodziło o fizyczność. Być może był w nim już zakochany jako niezdarny trzynastolatek, nie znający własnej orientacji. Istniała też możliwość, że stało się to znaczenie później, kiedy już wiedział, że jest gejem, a Louis był jednym homoseksualnym mężczyzną w jego otoczeniu. Dopuszczał też do siebie myśl, że kochał go, gdy prowadzili nieznaczące nic rozmowy, czy ten pomagał mu w problemach. Prawdopodobnie kochał go nawet gdy miał chłopaka, chociaż wtedy nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Zastanawiał się też, czy był już zakochany, gdy spotkał starszego w klubie i prawie się pocałowali. 

Jednak Harry gdzieś w głębi duszy rozumiał, że od zawsze był z nim zakochany. Miał wrażenie, że jego życie dzieliło się na erę przed poznaniem Louisa i erę po, albo erę przed miłością i tę po. Nieważne jednak jak to nazwać, niepodważanym faktem było to, że kochał go mocniej niż mógł sobie wyobrazić. Chciał z nim być cały czas, móc go przytulać i całować, rozmawiać i żartować i po prosu czuć go przy sobie.

Harry nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Louis to coś więcej niż zauroczenie, kiedy jechał z nim w samochodzie, śmiejąc się z tego, jak cudownie to wszystko rozegrali. Wszystko wydawało się całkowicie zwyczajne, byli parą przyjaciół, która jest dumna ze swojego małego oszustwa. Tomlinson go chwalił za dobrą grę, podczas gdy on musiał komplementować jego pomysłowość.

– Naprawdę dziękuję ci, że to zrobiłeś – uznał szczerze Harry. 

– Och, przestań – prychnął szatyn. – Świetnie się bawiłem, a ty jesteś dobrym partnerem. Możemy to jeszcze kiedyś powtórzyć. 

Harry zarumienił się, słysząc ten komplement i ucieszył się, że Louis jest skupiony na drodze i nie widzi jego zawstydzenia. Próbował się uspokoić i kontynuować rozmowę

– Wciąż nie wiem, jak ci się odwdzięczę – powiedział młodszy.– To już kolejny, raz, kiedy mnie ratujesz. 

– Poproszę buziaka – odparł, dotykając palcem swojego policzka. Styles uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i nachylił się, żeby przyłożyć tam swoje usta. Po raz pierwszy to on dawał całusa Louisowi, a nie na odwrót i było w tym coś mile ekscytującego. Pomyślał, że gdyby mężczyzna nie prowadził, mógłby teraz przekrzywić jego głowę w swoją stronę i pocałować prosto w usta, jednak wolał teraz nie spowodować wypadku. 

Odsunął się do starszego i tej samej chwil czuł, jakby został uderzony w twarz i przed jego oczami pojawił się wielki napis „Louis Tomlinson to miłość twojego życia, przejrzyj na oczy". I właśnie wtedy to zrobił. Zrozumiał, że stracił zbyt wiele czasu nie będąc z Louisem, że teraz naprawdę nie miał nic do stracenia. Znają się tyle lat i Harry miał wrażenie, że to on zawsze będzie w jego sercu. Nieważne, ile osób jeszcze pozna czy w ilu związkach będzie, zawsze wróci do Louisa, bo ten lata temu skradł mu serce i nie wydawało się, że zamierza ja kiedykolwiek oddać. A nawet jeśli, brunet w życiu by go nie przyjął z powrotem, bo ono należało do Tomlinsona. 

– Lou? – spytał niepewnie, a mężczyzna tylko na chwilę zaszczycił go wzrokiem, żeby potem znowu spojrzeć na drogę. 

– Tak?

– Myślę, że jestem w tobie zakochany – wyrzucił z siebie i zaraz tego pożałował, bo Louis zjechał z drogi, zatrzymując się na krawężniku i włączając światła awaryjne. 

– Słucham? – wyjąkał zdziwiony, podczas gdy Harry stracił całą pewność siebie. – Nie żartujesz sobie?

– Nie – pokręcił głową, skupiając się na swoich dłoniach, żeby nie patrzeć w oczy starszego. – Jestem w tobie zakochany od dawna. 

– Od jak dawna? – kontynuował szatyn. 

– Mniej więcej od zawsze, tak myślę – odparł przestraszony, zastanawiając się, jak teraz się z tego wycofać. Czuł, że to fatalny błąd, ale jednocześnie musiał to powiedzieć. Teraz te kilka słów wisiało nad nimi w powietrzu jak mantra i Harry na poważnie rozważał możliwość wyjścia z pojazdu i wbiegnięcia na ulicę, ale o tej porze droga była pusta, więc i tak nic by go nie przejechało. – Przepraszam, wiem, że nie powinienem, ale po prostu cię kocham. Naprawdę bardzo cię kocham. 

Zawsze mógł jeszcze wyjechać do Meksyku, pożyczając legitymacje Estebana. Założyłby zespół Mariachi i nosił sztucznego wąsa, bo nie umie sam zapuścić swojego. To chyba jedyne wyjście, patrząc na to, że zamiast odwołać wyznanie, jeszcze bardziej je potwierdzał. 

– H, spójrz na mnie – poprosił łagodnym głosem Louis, unosząc dwoma palcami jego brodę. – Nie masz mnie za co przepraszać, ale... Cholera, ile ty masz lat? Jesteś dzieckiem Harry, a ja jestem dorosły i to tylko chwilowa fascynacja...

– Zafascynowany mogłem być, jak miałem trzynaście lat, Louis – uznał. – Jestem już prawie dorosły i nie możesz traktować mnie jak dziecko, tylko dlatego, że wciąż pamiętasz jak nim byłem. 

– To nie o to chodzi...

– Nie mówię, że też musisz mnie kochać, ale przynajmniej przyznaj, że ci się podobam – naciskał Harry. – Przecież wtedy w klubie nie wiedziałeś, ile mam lat i praktycznie się do mnie dobrałeś. 

– Cholera, to co innego – plątał się. – Wtedy byłem pijany i nie myślałem logicznie, po prostu...

Louis zatrzymał się i przez kilka sekund patrzył się intensywnie w Harry'ego. Młodszy miał ochotę się rozpłakać, bo jakaś jego część wierzyła, że Tomlinson odwzajemni jego uczucie i teraz czuł żal. Z drugiej jednak strony, mógł się tego spodziewać, bo przecież on jest zwykłym nastolatkiem, a on dorosłym mężczyzną, który może mieć każdego. Młodszy w końcu był nawet świadkiem, jak patrzyli się na niego inni ludzie czy na balu czy w klubie czy dosłownie wszędzie. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem dopuścił do swojej świadomości myśl, że mógł się nim zainteresować. Został jego partnerem tylko przez grzeczność, a nie dlatego, że Harry mu się podoba. 

Chłopak nie zdążył się jednak rozpłakać, bo nagle poczuł, że Louis się do niego gwałtownie zbliżył i bez ociągania wpił w usta. Styles nie miał pojęcia, jak zareagować, bo to było niespodziewane. Nie odrzucił oczywiście mężczyzny, tylko pozwolił się całować, dopiero po chwili oddając pocałunek. Miał wrażenie, że jego ruchy są niezgrabne przy tych Tomlinsona, jednak było mu niesamowicie dobrze. Czuł, jak język szatyna wkrada się między wargi, i praktycznie jęknął, bo obściskiwanie się w samochodzie należało do jego listy rzeczy do zrobienia przed śmiercią. Dlatego pozwolił sobie włożyć dłoń pod koszulę mężczyzny, dociskając go do siebie, a jednocześnie napawając się gładkością pleców. Jednocześnie wskoczył na jego kolana, uderzając głową o dach, ale to nie było ważne, bo miał liczyły się tylko te usta naprzeciwko niego. Jednak, gdy właściwie nieświadomie, zaczął się ocierać o starszego i poczuł, że ten też jest twardy, Louis odsunął się, sapiąc głośno. 

– Robisz tak ze wszystkimi dzieciakami? – spytał ironicznie Harry, a Tomlinson włożył mu dłoń we włosy, delikatnie ciągnąć. 

– Cholera, H – zaczął lustrując całe jego ciało. – Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, co ze mną robisz.

– Chyba jednak zdaję – stwierdził młodszy, przez chwilę patrząc się na jego krocze.

– Nie o to chodzi – zaprzeczył Louis, kręcąc głową. – Od dawna zastanawiam się, co ze mną nie tak, skoro jestem zakochany w pieprzonym dzieciaku. Kiedyś postanowiłem sobie, że będę cię chronił przed chcącymi się do ciebie dobrać kolesiami, a teraz obściskujemy się w samochodzie.

– Ty-y jesteś we mnie zakochany? – wyjąkał niepewnie Harry, a Louis się zaśmiał cicho. 

– Oczywiście, że tak, H – potwierdził, chwytając jego dłoń, żeby ją pocałować. – I tak bardzo jak zdaję sobie sprawę, że to złe, nie mogę się oprzeć. 

– Nie powinieneś mnie kochać – stwierdził Harry. 

– Oczywiście, że nie. To niemoralne – zgodził się Tomlinson, wyglądając na speszonego swoim zachowaniem. – Cieszę się, że ty jesteś tym odpowiedzialnym i przepraszam, że cię pocałowałem. 

– Nie, nie, nie! – wykrzyknął młodszy, gdy Louis próbował go zrzucić ze swoich kolan. – Nie powinieneś mnie kochać, bo jestem zwyczajny. Ty jesteś cudowny i możesz mieć każdego. Dlaczego akurat ja?

– Ponieważ jesteś wszystkim, czego potrzebuję, H – uznał szatyn. – Nie mogę wyjaśnić dlaczego cię kocham, bo mówienie wszystkich twoich zalet zajęłoby mi co najmniej całą noc, a twoja mama się martwi. Tak, więc po prostu to zostawmy i...

– Louis – uciszył go Harry, przykładając palec do ust. – Nie możesz wyznawać mi miłości, a potem próbować odwieść do domu, udając że nic się nie stało. Obiecałeś mi jedną noc, a ona się jeszcze nie skończyła. 

Brunet bezpruderyjnie położył dłoń na kroczu starszego, masując wypukłość, jednocześnie patrząc się w oczy starszego. 

– Harry, nie możemy – jęknął Louis, jednak nie zrobił nic, żeby zabrać jego rękę. 

– Mogę ci obciągnąć? – spytał chłopak, niezbyt przejmując się wcześniejszą wypowiedzą mężczyzny, 

– Tutaj? – zdziwił się, a on tylko pokiwał głową. – Może i zawróciłeś mi w głowie Harold, ale nie aż tak, żebym pozwolił ci publicznie zrobić sobie loda. Przynajmniej nie teraz. 

– Więc zabierz mnie do domu, Lou.

Ω

Harry podziękował sobie za to, że ma tak wspaniałego przyjaciela, który zgodził się go kryć, mówiąc jego mamie, że u niego nocuje. Powinien wysłać Niallowi za to kwiaty, ale na razie był zbyt zaaferowany faktem, że właśnie jechał do domu Louisa, żeby uprawiać seks. Musiał powtórzyć to sobie w głowie jeszcze kilka razy, zanim dotarło do niego, że to prawda. Początkowo wydawało się zbyt nierealne i zastanawiał się, czy to przypadkiem nie sen.

Jednak dłoń Louisa, która była na jego kolanie przez praktycznie cały czas zdecydowanie była prawdziwa. Harry miał wielką ochotę po prostu pochylić się przed penisem mężczyzny, podczas gdy on kierował, ale uznał, że to zbyt niebezpieczne, a on nie chce zginąć zanim nie będą się kochać. 

Droga wydawała się trwać w nieskończoność, więc gdy w końcu dojechali na miejsce, Harry miał wrażenie, że zaraz spłonie. Jego ręce były niesamowicie spocone, a on sam zdenerwowany, bo zaczął mieć wątpliwości. Nie chodziło o sam akt, ale bał się, że coś jest nie tak z jego ciałem. Co jeśli Louis woli bardziej umięśnionych mężczyzn albo chłopak niedokładnie się ogolił? Istniało mnóstwo możliwości przez które starszy mógł spojrzeć na niego z obrzydzeniem i nie chcąc go nawet dotknąć. 

Jednak gdy tylko weszli do mieszkania, a Louis w tej samej sekundzie znowu się na niego rzucił, całując go namiętnie, rozwiało wszelkie jego wątpliwości. Od razu wzięli się za rozpinanie nawzajem swoich koszul, zrzucając je gdzieś na podłogę. Harry wpierw został dość brutalnie rzucony na ścianę, gdzie Tomlinson, zajmował się całowaniem jego szyi. Młodszy w tym czasie dotykał cały jego tors, próbując uświadomić sobie, że to ciepło ciała jest realne i to dzieje się naprawdę. 

Po omacku doszli do sypialni, gdzie chłopak został brutalnie rzucony na łóżko. Jęknął z przyjemności, ponieważ od dawna chciał, żeby mężczyzna zajął się nim w ten sposób. Położył ręce do góry, chcąc pokazać starszemu, że może z nim zrobić wszystko. To jednak wystraszyło nieco Louisa, który zrobił wielkie oczy i zaczął łagodnie:

– Musimy porozmawiać.

– Cały czas rozmawiamy, możesz mnie już pieprzyć – wyjęczał Harry, próbując przyciągnąć go do pocałunku, jednak na darmo. 

– Skarbie, uspokój się przez chwilę – szatyn położył dłonie na jego policzkach i cmoknął słodko w nos. – Naprawdę bardzo bym chciał, ale najpierw muszę wiedzieć, czy jesteś pewien. 

– Tak, jestem – przewrócił oczami. – Nie robię tego po raz pierwszy, nie musisz mi niczego tłumaczy, po prostu...

– Harry, bądź grzecznym chłopcem i nie mów nic, dopóki ci nie pozwolę – to zdanie było niespodziewane, a Harry zadrżał, czując specyficzny rodzaj podniecenia. Miał wrażenie, że ciepło rozprowadziło się po całym jego ciele i był niesamowicie podekscytowany. – Dobrze wiem, że robiłeś to już kiedyś, ponieważ ktoś zabrał już to, co nie jest jego. Bo należysz do mnie, prawda?

Harry wydał z siebie pomruk oznaczający aprobatę i wywołał tym uśmiech u Louisa. Starszy powoli zaczął rozpinać zamek jego spodni, robiąc to w droczący się sposób, bo bawił się rozporkiem, jakby wciąż zastanawiając się, czy warto go rozbierać. Czy na to zasłużył.

– Naprawdę okropne, David powinien wiedzieć, żeby nie dotykać rzeczy, które nie są jego – zacmokał z dezaprobatą, całując nagą skórę Harry'ego. Płynnie przeszedł do stojącego sutka, liżąc go i ssąc, zanim znów spojrzał na jego twarz. – Ale nie zrobił tego bez twojej zgody. Chciałeś żeby cię pieprzył, prawda? Użyj słów, H. 

– Chciałem ciebie – przyznał i to była całkowicie prawda, ponieważ nikt nie był wystarczający, jeśli nie mógł mieć Louisa. 

– Oczywiście, że tak – prychnął Louis, wkładając sobie w obsceniczny sposób palce do ust, żeby je poślinić i potrzeć jego sutek. Harry nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, że ta część jego ciała jest tak wrażliwa, ale może to wszystko przez mężczyznę, który tak na niego działał. – Założę się, że nie zajmował się tobą dobrze. W końcu kochałem cię pierwszy i nikt nie zna cię lepiej ode mnie. 

Harry wydał z siebie sapnięcie, zanim Louis pocałował go. Nie było w tym nic słodkiego, to po prostu mocne poruszanie ustami naprzeciwko niego, jakby chciał mu pokazać, że rzeczywiście należy do niego. I chłopak nie miał pojęcia, jak przeżył bez tego uczucia całe swoje życie. Był podniecony do granic, tym bardziej że Tomlinson ocierał się o niego, wciąż trzymając dłoń na sutku. Harry zdecydowanie nie powinien się czuć, jakby to był pierwszy raz, ale jeszcze nigdy nikt nie dotykał go w ten sposób. 

Brunet nawet nie zauważył, kiedy od początku namiętny pocałunek zamienił się w jego jęki, przerywane całusami Louisa. Prawdopodobnie stało się to mniej więcej wtedy, kiedy intensywność ocierania się o siebie stała się większa i Harry czuł, że nie wytrzyma dłużej. Nie wiedział jednak, jak powiedzieć o tym mężczyźnie, żeby nie wyjść na dziecko, które dochodzi w swoje spodnie. 

Na szczęście Tomlinson potrafił czytać wszystko z jego ciała i przestał się poruszać na chwilę przed krawędzią Harry'ego. 

– Zrujnuję cię dzisiaj – wyszeptał do jego ucha, podgryzając je przy okazji. – Nadrobię ten cały czas, kiedy nie byłeś mój. 

I to było tym co przeważyło wszystko, bo Harry jęknął głośno, dochodząc. Było to mało satysfakcjonujące i zachciało mu się płakać, bo naprawdę był zawstydzony. Zamknął oczy, nie chcąc patrzeć się nawet na Louisa, bo to było zbyt żenujące. 

– Przepraszam – wyszeptał jedynie. – Jestem takim dzieckiem, przepraszam...

– H, uspokój się – powiedział łagodnie Louis, składając pocałunek na jego żuchwie. Harry otworzył wtedy oczy i zobaczył, że mężczyzna się uśmiecha. – To gorące. Skoro mogę doprowadzić cię do takiego stanu teraz, to co będzie jak się rozbiorę?

– Prawdopodobnie dojdę na widok twojego penisa – zażartował młodszy i zyskał tym samym kolejny pocałunek, tym razem w jego dołeczek. 

– Jesteś cudowny – stwierdził szatyn, a Harry'emu zrobiło się cieplej na sercu. 

– Ty też – uznał. – Lubię, jak jesteś... taki. 

– Och, czyli lubisz, jak jestem brutalny? – spytał kokieteryjnie starszy, unosząc jedną brew. Brunet pozwolił sobie jedynie na nieśmiałe kiwnięcie głową. – To dobrze, bo ja nie żartowałem z tym zrujnowaniem cię.

– Proszę – powiedział cicho, a Tomlinson się roześmiał. 

– O co? – droczył się, chwytając mocno jego podbródek. 

– Chcę, żebyś mnie dzisiaj pieprzył – poprosił jeszcze raz, nie czując ani trochę zażenowania z tego powodu. Wręcz przeciwnie, nagle poczuł się niesamowicie seksowny, bo Louis oblizał swoją wargę.

– Myślisz, że na to zasłużyłeś? – zacmokał z udawaną dezaprobatą. – Spójrz, doszedłeś już, a tatuś wciąż nawet nie został dotknięty. 

Harry sapnął, z powodu pseudonimu jakiego użył Louis. Było w tym coś brudnego, gorącego, ale głównie jednak perwersyjnego i penis chłopaka obudził się znowu do życia. Nigdy nie myślał nawet, że mógłby tak nazwać Tomlinsona, bo w końcu zdecydowanie nie był w wieku jego taty, ale tutaj kompletnie nie chodziło o ojcostwo. Naprawdę chciał nazywać Louisa tatusiem, żeby ten się nim opiekował. 

– Harry, wszystko okej? – usłyszał zmartwiony głos starszego. – Nie musimy grać, jeśli uważasz coś za dziwne, po prostu mi powiedz. Możemy normalnie uprawiać seks. 

– Nie, chcę cię nazywać tatusiem – stwierdził Harry. – To gorące. 

– No to pokaż tatusiowi, że zasługujesz na wszystko – otrzymał w odpowiedzi, chociaż wciąż nie był do końca pewien, co zrobić. – Rozbierz się najpierw. 

Chłopak podziękował w duchu starszemu, że pozbył się już jego koszuli, bo teraz miał drżące dłonie i nie mógłby sam rozpiąć guzików. Złapał wzrok Louisa, który przyglądał mu się z pożądaniem, podziwiając każdy skrawek jego skóry. Harry jeszcze nigdy nie był tak wyeksponowany i na pewno jeszcze nikt nie patrzył się na niego w tak intensywny sposób. To może trochę go zawstydzało, ale jednocześnie dodawało pewności siebie, bo nagle trochę dziecięcego tłuszczyku na bokach nie wydawało się mieć aż tak dużego znaczenia. 

Zdjęcie spodni było nieco bardziej kłopotliwe, bo były ciasne, jednak zsunął je z nóg wraz ze skarpetkami. Zmrużył nieco oczy, gdy pozbywał się bokserek, jednak Louis wydawał się być zaaferowany mokrą plamą na nich, więc Harry po prostu starał się zignorować poczucie wstydu. Gdy już stał nagi przed Tomlinsonem, ten uśmiechnął się do niego, a chłopak, nie wiele myśląc, uklęknął przed mężczyzną siedzącym na łóżku. Nie musieli nawet używać słów, bo obaj wiedzieli, co powinni robić. Louis wtopił palce w jego włosy, podczas gdy Harry rozpiął jego rozporek. Czuł podekscytowanie na myśl o jego penisie i poczuł się idiotą, bo normalni ludzie nie ekscytują się członkami innych. Ale był zakochanym z wzajemnością idiotą i nawet nie czuł wstydu, gdy przyłożył policzek do jego krocza, czując jego ciepło i twardość. 

Nie rozebrał mężczyzny tylko wyjął jego penisa z bokserek, przyglądając mu się uważnie; był dość duży i gruby, a do tego mocno czerwony i twardy. Od razu zaczął sobie wyobrażać, jak cudownie będzie się czuł, gdy poczuje go w sobie i że prawdopodobnie będzie to trochę bolało, bo dawno nic nie robił. Podnieciło go to jeszcze bardziej, bo chciał przez następne kilka dni pamiętać tę noc. 

Harry przejechał parę razy po jego długości, jakby chcąc się z nią zapoznać. Louis wtedy wypchnął biodra, wchodząc mocniej w jego pięść i tym samym zachęcając go do dalszego działania. Polizał jego czubek, czując mały stres, że coś źle zrobi. Chciał być jak najlepszy dla szatyna i naprawdę bał się, że może zachowywać się nie tak. Louis jednak wciąż go uspokajał, szepcząc, że jest dobry i trochę ponaglając. 

– Dalej, H, nie drocz się ze mną.

I wtedy Harry zassał główkę w swoich ustach, starając się patrzeć mu prosto w oczy, żeby wyglądać obscenicznie i seksownie. Wiedział oczywiście, jak zrobić loda, ale teraz miał wrażenie, że musi się postarać jeszcze lepiej, bo bycie dobrym dla Louisa to podstawa jego życia. Mężczyzna jednak nie narzekał, bo trzymał włosy chłopaka, pojękując lub sapiąc. Harry czuł, że jego własny penis jest twardy pomiędzy jego nogami, ale skupił się raczej na wzięciu jak największej części członka do swojej buzi i ssaniu go. Louis w tym czasie wciąż ciągnął jego włosy, regulując ruchy i powstrzymując kosmyki przed opadaniem na twarz, równocześnie wpatrując się w niego intensywnie.

Nagle został odsunięty od członka i wypuścił go z głośnym mlaśnięciem. 

– Jesteś taki śliczny – powiedział Louis, głaszcząc go po głowie. 

Harry jedynie otworzył szeroko buzię, wystawiając swój język, żeby mężczyzna znów wszedł do środka. Potrzebował tego nawet bardziej niż on, chciał, żeby jego gardło było bolące i zachrypnięte. Nie musiał nawet nic robić, bo starszy doskonale zrozumiał przekaz i znów dał mu swojego penisa. Tym bardziej było trochę inaczej, bo Harry pokazał, że jest dobry i na to zasługuje, więc Louis trzymał go mocno za włosy i sam kontrolował ruchy, jęcząc przy tym, jaki jest dobry. Styles starał się całkowicie rozluźnić gardło i po prostu brać to wszystko, będąc najlepszym dla tatusia. I mimo że jego oczy były załzawione i trudniej mu się oddychało, jeszcze nigdy w swoim życiu nie czuł się tak seksowny i pożądany. Louis patrzył się na niego jak na dzieło sztuki, najpiękniejszego człowieka w swoim życiu, sprawiając że Harry mu uwierzył. 

Tomlinson ostatni raz mocno przycisnął go tak, że chłopak prawie dotknął nosem jego brzucha, po czym całkowicie odsunął od członka. Obaj sapali głośno, a brunet czuł się, jakby to ktoś jemu robił loda. Był na granicy dojścia, mimo wcześniejszego orgazmu. Louis posłał mu delikatny uśmiech, pomagając wstać z kolan i całując krótko. 

Połóż się wygodnie na łóżku i czekaj na mnie – rozkazał. 

Harry kiwnął głową i wykonał polecenie, kładąc się na plecach i kątem oka, sprawdzając co robi Louis. Mężczyzna sięgnął do swojej szafki nocnej, wyciągając z niej lubrykant i prezerwatywy, po czym odwrócił się do chłopaka. Zaczął jednak zdejmować swoje ubrania, dając mu dokładny widok na swoje nagie ciało. Harry praktycznie wstrzymał oddech, gdy zobaczył, że mężczyzna ma tatuaże. To sprawiało, że był jeszcze gorętszy niż początkowo mu się wydawało. I oczywiście Tomlinson zauważył zachwyt młodszego, bo posłał mu szelmowski uśmiech, kontynuując rozbieranie się. Gdy w końcu był całkiem nagi i pozwolił Harry'emu trochę na siebie popatrzeć, usiadł na łóżku. A rzeczywiście brunet lustrował dokładnie wzorkiem jego szczupłe, lekko umięśnione i męskie ciało. Nie był w żadnym wypadku napakowany, ale jednocześnie nie było nic już chłopięcego w jego figurze, co jeszcze bardziej podkreślało różnicę wieku. 

Harry chwycił lubrykant z zamiarem przygotowania się, kiedy Louis z oburzeniem mu go wyrwał. 

– Co ty wyprawiasz? – spytał starszy. 

– Chciałem się przygotować – oparł zdziwiony chłopak. – Myślałem, że chciałeś mnie pieprzyć. 

– Dlatego to ja cię rozciągnę. Nie możesz mi odbierać takiej przyjemności. – uznał, jakby to było coś oczywistego. Harry był raczej przyzwyczajany, że robił to sam, dlatego czuł niepewność, gdy Louis nakładał lubrykant na swoje palce, ogrzewając go między nimi. Zanim jednak zbliżył się do jego dziurki, nachylił się, żeby powiedzieć: – Odwróć się i wypnij się ładnie do mnie. Chcę mieć dobry widok. 

Harry przygryzł wargę, czując jak rumieniec rozchodzi się na całą jego twarz. Tomlinson najwyraźniej za punkt honoru wziął sobie sprawianie, żeby chłopak czuł się cały czas dowartościowany. Dlatego bez oporów wykonał polecenie, unosząc tyłek mocno w górę i rozszerzając nogi. Praktycznie drżał na swoich kolanach, kiedy palec mężczyzny powoli wśizgał się do środka. 

– Och, Louis – westchnął, nabijając się nieco mocniej na niego. Louis jedynie zaśmiał się zwycięsko, poruszając nim w środku, podczas gdy Harry miał wrażenie, że zaraz spłonie. Ruchy starszego były dokładnie przemyślane i wiedział, co zrobić. Wszystko stało się jeszcze lepsze, kiedy szatyn zaczął całować jego pośladek. Styles nie miał pojęcia na czym się skupić, bo każdy dotyk wydawał się perfekcyjny i sprawiał mu przyjemność. Chciał się jakoś odwdzięczyć, ale nie miał pojęcia, co mógłby zrobić, bo nie umiał zmusić się, żeby zrobić ze swoim ciałem coś więcej niż tylko wydawanie jęków.

Nie mieniło się to, gdy Louis dołączył drugi palce, krzyżując je w jego wnętrzu. Specjalnie pomijał jego prostatę, jedynie delikatnie ją muskając. Harry nie wierzył, że już dzisiaj doszedł, bo miał wrażenie, jakby nie robił tego od co najmniej kilka dni. Był podniecony, a jego penis tryskał już nawet preejakulatem. Musiał jakoś zmniejszyć to napięcie, więc próbował chwycić swojego członka, ale nie umknęło to uwadze starszego, który szybko odsunął jego rękę. 

– Tylko ja mogę cię dotykać – powiadomił go, nachylając się, żeby szepnąć to do jego ucha. – Więc pilnuj się skarbie, ale będę musiał cię ukarać. 

– Możesz to zrobić – wymamrotał Harry i poczuł uderzenie w swój pośladek. Zdziwił się, bo mimo że to bolało, było też dobre. – Och, tatusiu...

– Gdybym wiedział, że jesteś takim spornym chłopcem, to bym się tak nie ograniczał – uznał starszy, nachylając się do jego tyłka. Ścisnął wolną dłonią lekko obolały pośladek, bawiąc się nim. Nagle Harry poczuł coś mokrego przy jego palcach i sapnął, ponieważ Louis bez ostrzeżenia włożył w niego swój język. Nagle jego głowa pozbyła się wszystkich myśli, bo to było tak niespodziewane i cudowne. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz się rozpadnie, ponieważ język w połączeniu z palcami było najlepszą rzeczą, jakiej dotychczas doświadczył. – Jesteś taki ciasny. Cholera, to będzie tak dobre. 

Harry bardzo chciał powiedzieć, że będzie wspaniale, bo skoro palce i język mężczyzny doprowadzają go na skraj, to co dopiero się stanie, gdy ten w niego wejdzie. Jednak był za bardzo stymulowany, żeby stworzyć składne zdanie. Nie mógł się jednak sobie dziwić, bo w końcu miał przy sobie i w sobie mężczyznę którego kochał i marzył o tej chwili od bardzo dawna. Jednak wyobrażał ją sobie nieco inaczej, bo na pewno nie sądził, że gdy poczuje się gotowy będzie tak się zachowywał. 

– Tatusiu, proszę – wyszeptał cicho. Louis oczywiście to słyszał, ale pozwolił sobie na włożenie i wyciągniecie swoich palców jeszcze parę razy, żeby mieć pewność, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Harry jedynie zamienił się wtedy w bałagan, jęczący na przemian „tatusiu" i „Louis", ale obaj to uwielbiali. Młodszy chciał, żeby mężczyzna go posiadł, zaś Tomlinson chciał to zrobić. 

Jednak gdy definitywnie z jego wnętrza zostały wyciągnięte palce, pozostawiając nieprzyjemną pustkę, Harry poczuł się źle. Louis najwyraźniej dobrze o tym wiedział, bo jak najszybciej założył prezerwatywę, po czym pokrył penisa lubrykantem. Usadowił się między nogami chłopaka, rozszerzając je. Włożył jedynie główkę, obserwując uważnie ciało młodszego, szukając oznak bólu czy dyskomfortu. Styles jednak nie odczuwał niczego takiego, jedyne negatywne uczucie, jakie mu towarzyszyło to zniecierpliwienie, bo naprawdę chciał już mieć w sobie tego penisa. 

– Okej? – upewnił się Louis, gdy wszedł w niego cały, a Harry przewrócił oczami. Był rozciągnięty, ale czuł się bardzo dobrze i jedyne czego potrzebował to tarcie. 

– Możesz mnie pieprzyć – powiadomił go. 

Tomlinson nie musiał słyszeć tego dwa razy, bo z pewną gwałtownością chwycił ręce chłopaka, trzymając go za nadgarstki. Harry nie miał teraz jak się utrzymywać, więc położył się płasko na materacu, podczas gdy jego tyłek był maksymalnie w górze, a Louis wbijał się w niego jeszcze mocniej. Młodszy nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że ktoś może być tak głęboko w nim, będąc mniej więcej wszędzie i tego właśnie potrzebował. Louis poruszał się szybko i rytmicznie, cały czas wywołując tarcie na jego prostacie i jedyne co mógł zrobić Harry to wydawać wysokie dźwięki. Miał wrażenie, że całe łóżko się trzęsie, ponieważ starszy tak mocno go pieprzył. Nawet nie miał możliwości wychodzić naprzeciw jego ruchom, bo to Louis kontrolował wszystko. I Styles to uwielbiał, czuł się niesamowicie wolny i pozwalał robić mężczyźnie, co tylko chce. Uwielbiał to, że nie musiał mu mówić, czy dobrze robi, czy może szybciej, bo to wszystko było idealnie dopasowane. Tomlinson wiedział jak się poruszać i jakich części ciała chłopaka dotykać. Oprócz trzymania jego rąk za sobą, ciągnął jego włosy, robiąc to dostatecznie mocno, żeby bolało, ale jednocześnie nie unosiło jego głowy. Styles prawdopodobnie mógł już płakać ze szczęścia, bo naprawdę chciał dojść i mógłby już to zrobić, a jednocześnie nie chciał wszystkiego kończyć. 

– Kurwa, jesteś taki dobry – wysapał Louis prosto w jego usta, nagle puszczając nadgarstki. Harry nie dał rady wydusić z siebie słowa, bo i tak leżał płasko na materacu, tym razem ściskając pościel w pięściach. W tej samej chwili Louis położył dłoń na jego penisie, zakrywając kciukiem główkę, żeby powstrzymać go od szczytu.– Nie dochodź dopóki ci nie pozwolę. 

I jeśli Harry myślał, że dotychczas było gorąco, teraz było jeszcze lepiej. Louis całkowicie nad nim zdominował, kontrolując nawet jego orgazm. W końcu szatyn naprawdę wiedział, jak się nim zająć, dając mu te mocne pchnięcia. Styles zastanawiał się nawet, jakim cudem on ma tyle siły w sobie, bo jednak cała atmosfera wokół nich jeszcze bardziej wszystko podkręcała. Młodszy miał wrażenie, że symfonia, jaką teraz tworzyli to najcudowniejsze, co w życiu usłyszał. To połączenie dźwięków obijających się o siebie ciał, jęków i mlaskań, a Harry jeszcze nigdy w swoim życiu nie był tak głośny. Zaczynało go już boleć gardło, bo od jakiegoś czasu był na krawędzi, cały czas krzycząc. 

Nagle jednak poczuł, że został mocno pociągnięty za włosy i przyciśnięty do klatki piersiowej mężczyzny. Louis pocałował go prostu w usta, wcześniej odwracając jego głowę w swoją stronę i nareszcie się nad nim ulitował. Zdjął kciuk z główki, zamiast tego poruszając po całej długości. Resztka lybrykanta z jego dłoni i preejakulat chłopaka okazały się być idealnym nawilżaczem, więc Harry zajęczał jeszcze głośniej.

– Byłeś takim grzecznym chłopcem dla tatusia, możesz dojść skarbie – uznał starszy, a on wykonał to jak polecenie, brudząc jego dłoń swoja spermą. Czuł, że mocno zacisnął się na jego penisie, a Louis chociaż przestał się poruszać, wciąż w nim był. Oblizał trochę orgazmu Harry'ego, po czym podłożył palce do ust młodszego. Harry zassał je mocno, jakby to był członek, smakując własnej spermy, ale i tak uznał to za niesamowicie gorące. 

Tomlinson wysunął się z niego, zdjął prezerwatywę. Harry opadł cieżko na łóżko, obracając się na plecy, żeby spojrzeć, co teraz zrobi Tomlinson. Ten niespodziewanie usiadł mu na klatce piersiowej. Wprawdzie nie zrobił tego całym ciężarem, mimo to młodszemu gorzej się oddychało. Harry jednak nie zamierzał jakoś powiedzieć Louisowi, że jest ciężki, bo podobał mu się ten lekki uścisk w klatce piersiowej. Tym bardziej, że szatyn podsunął mu pod usta swojego penisa, uderzając nim parę razy w napuchnięte wargi, niemo nakazując ssanie. 

Harry nie musiał się nawet wysilać, wystarczyło zaledwie kilka ruchów języka na główce, żeby Louis spuścił się prosto na jego usta. Masturbował się przez cały swój orgazm, dokładnie celując w wargi chłopaka, który starał się to wszystko zlizywać. Szatyn w tym czasie mówił do niego jakieś słodkie słówka, które trudno mu było zrozumieć, przez jęki. Jego własne jęki, bo Harry miał wrażenie, że silniej przechodzi szczyt Louisa od niego samego. Nie można go jednak za to winić, bo doszedł tej nocy dwa razy i kręciło mu się w głowie. Był wrażliwy i każda dodatkowa stymulacja sprawiała, że tracił do końca swoje zmysły. 

Gdy było już po wszystkim, Louis położył się obok niego, całując go i głaszcząc po głowie. To było bardzo kochane i Harry chciał zostać na zawsze tak blisko mężczyzny. Powoli poruszał ustami naprzeciw niego, czując się nieco dziwnie poprzez specyficzne pomieszanie zapachów, ale jednocześnie to było dobre i w pewnym sensie mu się podobało. Czuł się spokojny, troskliwy dotyk Tomlinsona pozwalał mu dojść do siebie. Miał wrażenie, że jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak dobrze, był po prostu spokojny i niesamowicie zaspokojony. 

– Jesteś cudowny, H – pochwalił go Louis. – Naprawdę cieszę się, że to zrobiliśmy, nawet jeśli twoja siostra mnie zabije.

– Najlepszy seks w moim życiu – zgodził się z uśmiechem. – Uwilebiam, gdy taki jesteś. 

– Mam jeszcze wiele pomysłów – powiedział Louis, całując go słodko w czubek nosa.

Przez chwilę w milczeniu przytulali się do siebie, ciesząc się swoją bliskością. Harry wsłuchiwał się w ich bicia serc, które zaczynały się normować. Dopiero gdy uznał, że obaj są dostatecznie spokojni, odezwał się:

– Lou?

– Hm? – wymruczał Louis, patrząc na niego uważnie, podczas kręcenia na placu kosmyku jego włosów. 

– Zostaniesz moją walentynką? – spytał z nadzieją, starając się brzmieć słodko. Louis parsknął śmiechem. 

– Chwilę temu miałem penisa w twoim tyłku, myślałem, że już nią jestem – zażartował, kradnąc jeszcze buziaka jego ust. – Ale oczywiście, że zostanę, głupku. Kocham cię. 

– Też cię kocham – odparł zadowolony chłopak, całkowicie wtulając się w ciało ukochanego. 

Harry nigdy nie zapomni Walentynek, w których dostał Louisa Tomlinsona na resztę swojego życia.

 

*****


End file.
